A la vie à la mort
by lyj-chan
Summary: Leur haine est connue de tous et tout autre sentiment entre eux est inimaginable... c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Pour se conformer aux idées de leurs amis, ils vont donc se haïr et se construire une vie de mensonges. Mais la vérité éclate toujours.
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1 Ennemis Intimes

_**Note de l'auteure:**_ Voici une vieille fiction que j'ai remise au goût du jour. Elle est sensée être courte, en **3 ou 4 chapitres.**.. mais bien sûr plus je la lis et la complète, et plus les idées me viennent. Donc je pense qu'elle sera plus longue à mon grand damne et à votre grand plaisir je présume.

L'histoire est assez banale mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle retrace **toute la vie d'Harry et Draco**, donc ils seront jeunes dans les premiers chapitres, puis adultes (ce que je trouve plus intéressant) à partir du chapitre 4 (avec Albus et Scorpius aussi).

Je ne voulais pas faire une fic ou tout est rose et ou les gens acceptent facilement leur relation comme dans la plupart des fics car, soyons réaliste, dans la vraie vie c'est beaucoup plus galère que ça... .

Donc...

_**Couple**_: HP/DM comme d'habitude (mais je vous jure que j'ai du Scorpius/Albus et du SS/SB/RL en stock ! Seulement j'ai juste un chapitre d'écrit pour chacune et pas le temps de m'y attarder, snif).

_**Genre**_**:** Angst/Romance, Famille/Amis aussi

_**La chanson citée :**_ de Zazie et Pascal Obispo, « Les meilleurs ennemis ». (Très appropriée au couple HP/DM je trouve). Et il y en ara beaucoup d'autres, avoir une playlist en lecture est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour écrire ;).

_**Résumé**_**:**

« Leur haine est connue de tous, ils sont l'antonyme l'un de l'autre, et tout autre sentiment entre eux est inimaginable... enfin ça, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Pour se conformer aux idées de leurs amis, ils vont donc se haïr et se construire une vie de mensonges. Mais la vérité finie toujours par éclatée... ».

**ATTENTION !! Rating M(aximal) **dans les chapitres à venir.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Prologue**

_« A Poudlard, une fine silhouette entourée d'ombres longe les couloirs. _

_Il fait nuit. _

_Seule la lumière de la lune éclaire son passage; ses pas raisonnent à peine sur le sol dallé. _

_Arrivée en bas de la Tour des Gryffondors, cette silhouette se hisse avec grâce et aisance jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Puis, dans un murmure grave, elle donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame somnambule. _

_La salle commune des Rouges et Or semble tout aussi calme que le reste du château. Un petit feu ronronne dans l'âtre de la cheminée, éclairant les fauteuils à proximités. _

_Une seule personne profite de sa chaleur. _

_Assis sur un divan face au feu, les jambes et les bras croisés, le célèbre Harry Potter affiche un air pensif. _

_-Ce n'est pas souvent que l'on te voit réfléchir, Potter. _

_A cette voix, Harry sursaute. Un sourire mesquin étire ses lèvres alors qu'il dévore des yeux le nouveau venu. _

_-Mon cerveau est timide, et mes pensées s'expriment mieux lorsqu'elles sont seules. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de certaines grandes gueules, Malfoy. _

_Draco Malfoy s'avance dans la lumière, tout en retirant la cape qu'il porte sur ses épaules. C'est une cape mordorée, à l'aspect soyeux et quasi-liquide. _

_Il la dépose précautionneusement sur un fauteuil près de lui. _

_Ses yeux gris acier ne quittent pas ceux du brun. _

_-Je ne parle pas plus que nécessaire, répond-il. _

_-A d'autres, réplique le gryffondor. _

_Un instant de silence flotte entre deux. _

_Puis, d'un même mouvement, tous les deux se ruent l'un sur l'autre. _

_Leurs bouches s'entrechoquent, alors que leurs bras s'enlacent. _

_Le gryffondor plonge ses mains dans les cheveux blonds pour les caresser et les décoiffer, alors que le serpentard fait parcourir ses mains sur ses hanches et sous son t-shirt. _

_-J'ai… envie de toi, murmure Harry contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. _

_-Pareil, répond Draco Malfoy. _

_-Ma chambre. _

_Le gryffondor l'entraîne dans le corridor qui mène au dortoir des garçons, en le tirant par sa chemise._

_Tous les deux essayent de contrôler leur souffle pour que personne ne les surprenne. Tout le monde dort ici, on peut même entendre les ronflements de Neville. _

_Il est près d'une heure du matin. _

_Harry les emmène jusqu'à son lit où il tire les rideaux. Puis il jette un rapide sort de silence et d'intimité, avant de se tourner vers Malfoy. _

_Celui-ci a déjà pris ses aises. Il s'est allongé sur les couvertures, les bras croisés sous sa tête, et le darde de ses yeux gris acier. _

_-Alors, que vas-tu faire de moi ? _

_Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure et vient s'assoir sur les hanches de sa Némésis. _

_Draco retient un gémissement. _

_Il faut qu'ils mettent tout au clair, avant d'aller plus loin._

_-Il y a un temps où je t'aurais tué pour avoir osé faire ça, dit-il entre ses dents._

_-Je sais. Tu détestes être dominé, réplique Harry sur le même ton. _

_Draco pince des lèvres. _

_Il se redresse, rapprochant leurs deux visages. _

_-Potter, il faut qu'on arrête ça._

_-Malfoy, je crois que c'est trop tard, répond ironiquement Harry._

_Comme pour appuyer ses mots, il bouge leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre. Une vague de chaleur les submerge. _

_-Que fait-on ? Demande Draco, de moins en moins sûr de lui. _

_Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à un centimètre des siennes. _

_Harry ferme ses yeux et franchit cette dernière barrière. _

_-Comme chaque soir. Malfoy, c'est plus fort que moi… je te veux. _

_Ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci plus passionnément. Harry entrouvre ses lèvres et la langue de Malfoy pénètre dans sa bouche sans aucune pudeur. _

_-La ferme, Potter, souffle le serpentard._

_Harry se sent soulevé et retourné contre le matelas. Le corps de Malfoy se serre contre le sien et il gémit._

_Comment en sont-il arrivé là? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent à ça ? _

_Il se souvient d'un accident, d'une dispute nocturne, d'une bagarre qui a mal tourné, de l'orgasme de sa vie, et d'une fuite honteuse. _

_Pendant deux semaines, lui et Malfoy n'ont fait que se chercher, se battant dans les couloirs sans raison, séchant les cours pour attendre l'autre à la sortie des siens dans l'intention de le voir et de l'engueuler. Bref, tous les prétextes étaient bons. Même Pompom, l'infirmière, les avait mis à la porte après l'une de leur énième dispute. Ils étaient devenus insupportables… jusqu'à ce qu'ils se recroisent un nuit, à nouveau. Seuls, ils n'avaient pas hésité… et ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Mais contrairement à la première fois, ils ne s'étaient pas battus, et étaient directement passés à la partie érotique. _

_Et depuis trois mois, Harry vit l'histoire la plus sensuelle de toute sa vie. _

_Le jour rien ne change: ils se haïssent. Mais la nuit, lui et Malfoy se rejoignent dans le dortoir de l'un ou de l'autre après le couvre-feu, et là ils baisent comme des fous. _

_« Baiser »... Harry n'a pas encore trouvé un autre mot pour leur relation. _

_C'est du sexe à l'état pur._

_C'est tout. _

_Et ils en sont tous les deux accros. _

_-Prends-moi Malfoy. _

_-Potter… ._

_Harry ouvre ses yeux verts, et les plonge dans ceux du blond. Il est nu, et lui aussi._

_En apparence, cette nuit est donc comme toutes les autres. _

_Seulement, une chose est différente. _

_Car plus tard Malfoy s'endort dans ses bras et oublie de rentrer dans son dortoir. » _

**Chapitre 1 - Ennemis intimes**

_oOo_

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes  
Et du mal qu'on se donne_

oOo

-Hey les mecs, venez voir ! C'est à Harry ça ?

Le lendemain, nous étions un jeudi. Et chez les Gryffondors, le jeudi était un jour de repos : ils ne commençaient qu'à 10h30 et par un cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid. Donc, bien entendu, les garçons dormaient le plus longtemps possible. Et depuis quelques temps, Harry était le champion en titre de la plus longue grasse matinée. Cependant, aujourd'hui il était presque 10h et le brun ne s'était toujours pas levé.

Seamus, Dean et Neville qui alors s'habillaient tranquillement, avaient commencé à se poser des questions.

Seamus s'était donc approché du lit aux rideaux tirés, et au pied de celui-ci il avait trouvé une chemise blanche d'homme à la pointe de la mode. Et cette dernière n'appartenait certainement pas à Harry !

Du bout des doigts, Seamus la montra à Ron qui venait de sortir sa tête de la salle de bain où il se brossait les dents.

Le rouquin fronça des sourcils et se retourna pour cracher le dentifrice dans le lavabo.

-C'est quoi ça ? Dit-il suspicieusement en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

-J'sais pas. Attendez… vous croyez qu'on aurait vu juste ? Ajouta Seamus.

Il regardait à tour de rôle les autres garçons. Dean semblait réfléchir, alors que les yeux de Neville s'écarquillaient.

Depuis trois mois, tous les quatre soupçonnaient leur meilleur ami de découcher. Car non seulement Harry rentrait tard voir tôt, mais en plus il semblait beaucoup plus fatigué ces derniers temps, et des cernes creusaient ses yeux. Ron avait même dû le réveiller un jour où il s'était endormit sur son bureau, en cours de potion.

Autant dire que Snape avait viré rouge !

-C'est une chemise d'homme…, dit intelligemment Dean.

-Euh… oui ? Répondit Seamus, le prenant pour un demeuré.

-Non rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry était gay, c'est tout.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, s'approcha de Seamus et lui arracha la chemise des mains, pour la brandir devant le nez de Neville.

-Ce n'est pas à toi ?

-Mais… non ! Répondit Neville, apeuré.

-Ce n'est à aucun d'entre vous ? Insista Ron.

Seamus et Dean hochèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

Ron semblait à la fois choqué et perdu.

-Hey, du calme, mec ! C'est pas si grave…, essaya Dean.

Il tira sur le pantalon de Ron qui s'assit sur son lit à ses côtés.

Ron n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Du moment que cela ne le touchait pas, bien entendu. Il aimait les femmes - enfin, une femme en particulier, mais ce n'était pas le propos ici. Et rien que le fait de penser qu'un homme puisse avoir un faible pour lui le rebutait. Mais bon, s'il ne faisait rien de plus que regarder, cela lui allait parfaitement.

Enfin, ce n'était pas cela qui le dérangeait le plus.

Car si Seamus, Dean ou Neville avaient été gays, il l'aurait sûrement accepté la vérité et n'aurait rien ajouté d'autre.

Mais Harry… Harry était comme un frère pour lui. Ils se disaient tout. Comment avait-il put lui cacher une chose aussi importante ?

Quelque part, Ron se sentait trahis.

Et puis merde, Harry était sortit avec des filles ! Tout cela ne rimait à rien ! Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti !

Mut par une soudaine colère, Ron se leva et se précipita vers le lit de son meilleur ami.

Dean esquissa un geste pour le retenir, alors que Seamus sautait hors de son passage. Neville se cacha derrière son t-shirt.

Ron tira brusquement les rideaux… et tous les quatre virent bien deux hommes entrelacés l'un contre l'autre.

A nouveau, le silence se fit.

Ils regardaient avec des yeux ronds les deux hommes.

L'un était brun – Harry, sans nul doute – et dormait paisiblement pelotonner contre le torse d'un autre homme blond dont le visage était tourné vers le mur.

Bien sûr, une seule personne dans tout Poudlard possédait des cheveux aussi magnifiques. Fins, lisses, ordonnés en toutes circonstances… mais la vérité était si dure à avaler qu'aucun des garçons ne crurent ce qu'ils voyaient, jusqu'à ce que l'homme tourne le visage vers eux.

Cette fois-ci, toute dénégation fut impossible. Cette peau pâle et parfaite, ce menton légèrement pointu et ces lèvres pincées… Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentard en personne était dans leur dortoir. Dans le lit d'Harry Potter. _Sous _Harry Potter.

-Que… ?

0o0o0o0o0

Draco Malfoy ouvrit paresseusement un œil, agressé par la lumière du jour.

Et sans qu'il eut le temps d'assimiler quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme où il est ou quelle heure ou même quel jour il est, il est sauvagement tiré hors de ses draps, et plaqué contre un mur. Sa tête heurta le mur de pierre dans un bruit sourd, et la douleur vivace qu'il ressentit le réveilla totalement.

Il grogna pour montrer mon mécontentement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour savoir s'il saignait ou non. Effectivement, le salaud qui l'avait si gentiment réveillé l'avait aussi fait saigner. Foi de Malfoy, une fois qu'il aurait retrouver sa baguette il lui referait le portrait à cet enfoiré!

Bon, avant tout, il devait analyser la situation:

De un, il était dans le dortoir des Gryffondors... merde, il s'était endormis. Dehors, il faisait jour et depuis un bon moment si on en croit les rayons du soleil.

De deux, il était complètement nu, hm, et face à... Weasley la belette, qui le fusillait littéralement du regard. Même Potter ne lui avait jamais montré autant de haine à travers ses yeux.

Tout ça ne sentait pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout.

-Merci pour le réveil, Weasmoche, dit-il froidement sur un ton de défit.

Cette remarque lui value un coup de poing en pleine face, suivit d'un autre au ventre qui le fit se plier en deux.

Il cracha du sang.

Mais c'est qu'il frappe fort, ce con !

Avisant le drap qu'il avait trainé avec lui hors du lit, il se releva lentement en le serrant autour de ses hanches.

Draco n'était pas pudique, mais il n'était pas non plus sadomasochiste et là, sa position pouvait porter à confusion.

-On s'est levé du mauvais pied ? Répliqua-t-il au rouquin.

Du coin de l'œil il vit les autres garçons du dortoir assister impuissant à cette scène.

Seamus semblait totalement stupéfait de la tournure que les choses ont prises, Dean hésitait entre retenir Weasley ou ne rien faire, et Neville restait béat, ses yeux grands ouverts allaient d'Harry, qui commençait à peine à se réveiller, à Malfoy et Weasley.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI, CONNARD ?! Cria Ron, furieux.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, Weasmoche, répondit le blond d'une voix de plus en plus glaciale.

Ce fut le mot de trop. Ron sortit sa baguette et l'enfonça dans sa gorge.

Au même moment, Harry se réveilla, sur le pied de guerre.

Le froid qui l'avait envahit après le départ de Draco et des couvertures l'avait légèrement fait remué, mais au cri de son meilleur ami, un tilt s'était produit dans son inconscient. Il était à présent relevé, derrière Ron, et pointait sa propre baguette sur lui, se maudissant mille fois pour ce simple geste.

-Ron ! Baisses ta baguette !

Surpris et choqué, Ron se retourna vers Harry sans pour autant obéir.

Harry était nu, lui aussi. Il semblait horriblement gêné et il tremblait un peu aussi (était-ce le froid, ou autre chose ?), mais sa voix et son attitude étaient assurées et autoritaires.

-Pardon ?

-Laisses-le, Ron, répéta Harry plus doucement.

-Harry mais… .

Le rouquin ne finit pas sa phrase, et se retourna brusquement vers Malfoy.

-TOI ! Que lui as-tu fais ? Lui cracha-t-il presque à la figure.

-Rien, répondit insolemment Draco.

Ce rouquin perdait la boule.

Bon, il avouait, n'importe qui aurait perdu la tête après avoir vu les deux personnes de Poudlard qui se haïssaient le plus dans le même lit, et nus qui plus étaient.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour crier si fort! Ses pauvres tympans en pâtissait, sans parler de sa lèvre qui saignait… il allait payer.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Ron reçut lui aussi un coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

-MALFOY ! S'écria Harry.

Sans l'écouter, Draco récupéra rapidement et agilement sa baguette sous son oreiller, et la pointa sur le rouquin, toujours au sol.

Maintenant, ils étaient à arme égale.

-Putain, tu ne sais pas être plus doux ? S'écria Harry, en colère.

Draco haussa un sourcil suggestif, et il entendit tous les garçons du dortoir grimacer de dégoût.

Ces homophobes, tous les mêmes.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, répliqua-t-il tout de même en se rhabillant magiquement.

-Très mature de ta part ! Lui rétorqua le brun en le foudroyant du regard.

Draco le trouva sexy avec ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en bataille et son torse… et tout le reste d'ailleurs - nu.

Il se mordit la joue intérieure. Dommage qu'il y ait du public, pensa-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde, Potty.

Les autres regardaient la scène ébahis. Personne n'aurait pu croire que ces deux-là sortaient du même lit !

Mais que s'était-il donc passé justement pour qu'ils s'y retrouvent tous les deux ?

-Harry tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ? S'écria rageusement Ron toujours au sol.

Harry grimaça et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alors là, ils étaient dans de beaux draps ! Bordel, il l'avait pressentit pourtant. Il savait qu'un jour cela arriverait, surtout depuis ces derniers temps où leur relation s'était quelque peu accélérée. Mais il lui était impossible de freiner ses ardeurs lorsqu'elles étaient là à lui tendre les bras, toutes frémissantes.

Harry cherchait ses mots. Bien sûr, il était évident que nier ce que ses camarades avaient sous leurs yeux serait ridicules. Le plus simple était donc de leur dire la vérité… .

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je suis en retard moi. Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… .

Draco rangea sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et s'apprêta à enjamber Ron lorsque celui-ci le retint par la jambe – ce qui lui valu un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue made in Malfoy qui voulait sûrement dire 'dégage moucheron où je t'aplatis comme une crêpe'.

-C'est bon Ron, laisses le partir, je vais vous expliquer.

Méfiant, le rouquin mis un certain temps avant de relâcher le serpentard qui s'épousseta pour la forme.

Harry leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il ne changera donc jamais !

Encore heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas embrassé ou autre chose, sinon Ron aurait fait une syncope, et LA, il aurait été encore plus dans la merde.

Harry prit le temps de se rhabiller magiquement lui aussi, puis voulu aider Ron a se relever. Son meilleur ami chassa sa main et se redressa seul. Son regard était noir, emplit de haine, de rancœur, d'incompréhension, mais surtout il reflétait la tristesse sans borne d'un homme trahit.

-Je… je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas vous l'annoncer comme ça.

-Parce que tu _pensais _m'annoncer CA ? Répliqua sèchement Ron.

-Heu… non, pas vraiment.

Pour se donner contenance, le brun chercha appuie dans le regard de ses autres camarades de chambres. Mais ces derniers étaient tellement dépassés par les évènements que ce n'était même pas la peine d'y compter.

-En fait vous ne deviez rien savoir, parce qu'entre Malfoy et moi ce n'était pas fait pour durer.

-« Entre Malfoy et toi»?

-C'est bon Ron, laisses-le parler, s'exclama Dean.

Harry lui en fut très reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est que du sexe. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement comment ni pourquoi ça a commencé, tout ce dont je me rappel c'est qu'on s'était jurer d'arrêter, et qu'on ne devait mettre personne au courant. Cette nuit était une erreur de plus... de trop.

Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour que Ron ne lui demande pas depuis combien de temps leur histoire de sexe durait : il ne supporterait pas une deuxième bombe, ça c'était sûr.

Le rouquin sembla assimiler ses mots petit à petit, comme un sirop dégoutant qu'on est obligé d'avaler pour que le mal passe.

-Tu es gay?

Harry s'était attendu a toute autre réaction sauf à celle-ci! Trop surpris pour réagir autrement, il répondit:

-Bah oui.

Ron osa enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux, toujours furieux.

Le «bah» devait être de trop.

Sans un mot de plus, Ronald se leva et sortit du dortoir. Seamus fut le premier a réagir et a le suivre, suivit de près par Neville qui mit un peu plus de temps à tout enregistrer.

Harry s'autorisa alors à souffler.

-Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, dit alors Dean.

-De quoi? Répondit Harry, las.

-Ton homosexualité. Ca saute pas aux yeux de tout le monde.

-Ca ne t'étonne pas, toi ? Répliqua Harry, surpris.

-A dire vrai, je m'en doutais un peu. Tu as toujours eu un tas de propositions mais tu es resté célibataire, et en plus je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où t'as reluqué le cul d'une sorcière.

-Hum, ouais.

-Ca va lui passer, t'inquiète pas. Par contre… Malfoy, il va mettre plus de temps à s'y faire. Sur ce coup c'était vraiment stupide de ta part, même si t'as pas choisis le mec le plus moche de l'école.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Dean avait un comportement étrange.

Son sourire complice lui fit vite comprendre qu'ils étaient du même bord. Cette nouvelle le soulagea.

Finalement, la matinée ne serait peut-être pas si mauvaise… peut-être.

OoOoOoO

Draco soupira –mentalement, un Malfoy ne fait pas étalage de ses sentiments aussi minimes soient-ils. Ses amis devenaient lourds parfois.

-Non mais aller, vas-y Drake, dis nous un peu à quoi elle ressemble cette nana !

-Blaise, je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète : je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Arrêtes, tout le monde sait que t'es un coureur de jupon, mais là ça va faire plus de TROIS mois que tu es sur la même fille ! Et ça, ça te ressemble pas du tout.

Draco haussa un de ses sourcils, surpris.

-Comment sais-tu que je couche toujours avec la même personne ?

Le black eut ce petit air malicieux et supérieur dont lui seul avait le secret et répondit :

-Je te connais par cœur, comme si je t'avais fais !

Le blond lui jeta son regard «cette blague est d'un mauvais goût écœurant».

-Sincèrement, c'est à cause de petits détails par-ci par-là. Tu regardes toujours ta montre, tu sembles totalement obsédé par la venue de ton prochain rendez-vous… .

Draco grimaça mais retint tout commentaire. Son meilleur ami était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien !

-Alors, c'est qui ?

-Va te faire voir.

-Ok, ok ! Ce que t'es poli toi dès le matin dis donc... .

Le serpentard se contenta de tendre le bras pour attraper la marmelade à l'orange.

Après avoir quitter le dortoir des gryffondor – en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible – il avait directement rejoints la Grande Salle où quelques retardataires finissaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Draco avait pensé être seul et profiter de cette semi-tranquillité pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se produire quelques instants plutôt. Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise l'avait vite repérer. Ce petit pervers semblait n'avoir pas dormis de la nuit, ce qui expliquait son retard.

Dans moins de dix minutes ils avaient cours. Draco aurait dû retourner à son dortoir préparer ses affaires, mais il lui était impossible de se concentrer lorsqu'il avait le ventre vide. Et puis il y aurait bien un imbécile dans sa classe pour lui prêter une plume et un parchemin, non ? Au pire des cas, il racketterait Potter.

Potter... cette fois-ci, il s'était foutu dans une belle merde !

Depuis le début, Draco avait bien sentit que cette histoire tournerait mal, mais voilà, il n'avait pas pu stopper ses ardeurs. Son self-contrôle s'était fait la malle le jour où il en avait eu le plus besoin, et il n'était pas revenu depuis. Enfin, pas face à Potter. Devant tout le monde il restait impeccable, fidèle à lui même, mais avec l'autre balafré... il perdait ses moyens. Son ventre se tordait, son pou s'accélérait, sa respiration devenait erratique, ses sens s'affinaient et surtout, son sexe se réveillait (un peu trop vite à son goût).

Ca avait commencé bêtement il y a trois mois, et depuis il n'avait pas pu se passer de son corps. Draco n'était pas une bête de sexe, il avait eu quelques aventures, comme tout le monde, mais parmi ces quelques personnes, aucune n'avait été capable de lui faire ressentir le même plaisir que Potter arrivait à éveiller en lui. S'en était presque effrayant ! Il avait bien essayer de s'éloigner, de l'ignorer... il avait tenu une semaine.

A partir de ce moment, ils avaient mis au point un compromit : dès que l'un voulait baiser, il le faisait savoir à l'autre par un regard appuyé, et ils se retrouveraient chacun à leur tour dans le dortoir de l'autre ou dans la salle sur demande le soir venu. Mais ils avaient bien vite changer de stratégie car ils se regardaient de façon appuyé un peu trop souvent, ce qui menait automatiquement à des quiproquos et des séries de jambes en l'air non-prévues.

Hum, bref... toute cette histoire était allée beaucoup trop loin et maintenant le miséreux et ses bouffons d'amis étaient au courant de tout. La seule chose que Draco espérait c'était que Potter avait eut le bon sens de leur dire de ne pas révéler cette petite erreur. A personne.

Sinon Draco se ferait un plaisir de tous les tuer, un par un. Après tout, un ou deux gryffondors en moins dans cette école, ça ne ferait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco releva la tête au moment ou les dits gryffondors franchissaient la grande porte. Le rouquin semblait particulièrement... rouge de colère, et ses amis avaient de mal à le maîtriser. Il lança un regard glaciale a Draco qui répondit par un haussement de sourcil blasé. Deux minutes plus tard, Potter entrait à son tour dans la salle, suivit par un de ses potes. Draco le vit se diriger vers son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci se braqua et se releva de table pour ressortir, son petit déjeuné à peine entamé. Quand le brun essaya de le retenir, la belette lui hurla de le laisser tranquille et partit en courant.

-Eh bah dis donc, c'est pas la joie chez nos chers gryffondors ! Dit joyeusement Blaise.

Draco braqua ses yeux sur Potter. Il semblait totalement las et désemparé. Il se laissa choir sur un banc et poussa un profond soupir.

Draco pensa que, quelque part, il avait de la chance que personne ne soit au courant de son côté, car sinon il ne serait pas comment faire face à ça.

Harry le regarda, ses yeux l'implorant silencieusement, et c'est bien la première fois que Draco le vit lui réclamer de l'aide.

Mais que voulait-il qu'il fasse ? Si il allait vers lui tout le monde le remarquerait, et d'ailleurs pour ca il faudrait déjà qu'il ait envie de le consoler.

Et s'il allait voir la belette, elle lui hurlerait dessus elle aussi et ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Non, là Potter devrait se démerder tout seul!

Draco se leva, il était temps pour lui d'aller en cours. Histoire de la magie puis botanique... il redoutait le cours de botanique.

Les gryffondors seraient avec eux.

_A suivre..._

_**Mot de l'auteure : **_J'ai la suite en réserve donc, la voulez-vous ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

Bonne journée,

Lyj'

**PS _: Les prochains chapitres seront tous des POVs !!_**


	2. Chapitre 2 Quand les autres s'en mêlent

**Mot de l'auteure : **

Je pense que je vais juste faire un RAR pour vous tous ici car apparemment vous avez juste tous demandés la même chose : la suite ! Ca me plait beaucoup de voir que cette mini-fiction vous intéresse ! :D

Eh bien voilà la suite :) !

Dites merci à Agadou qui corrige toutes mes horribles fautes et toutes mes horribles fictions à chaque fois ! Merci ma belle :) (finalement j'ai juste mis 'cigarette').

Bonne lecture à vous ;) !

**Chapitre 2 – Quand les autres s'en mêlent**

oOo

_C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste  
Les meilleurs ennemis du monde_

oOo

_**POV Harry**_

Ron ne m'a pas adressé la parole de tout le cours de métamorphose. Et Hermione m'a bombardé de questions pour savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état là. Que pouvais-je lui répondre? Je n'ai rien dit, et elle a fini par se taire (les cours sont plus importants que tout). De toute façon, d'ici la fin de la journée elle sera au courant de tout.

Là, nous sommes en cours de botanique. Mon regard n'arrête pas de faire l'aller-retour entre Ron et Malfoy. Les deux m'évitent, c'est évident. Ils sont penchés sur leur travail et font comme si rien n'était plus important que d'enrouler des morceaux de ruban adhésif autour des griffes d'une plante carnivore. Génial, je sens que ces deux prochaines heures vont être les plus longues de toute ma vie!

Je veux parler à Malfoy, mais lui envoyer un mot ne serait pas discret et je suis quasiment certain qu'il n'y répondra pas. Que dire de plus de toute façon? À partir du moment où nous avons été découverts, tout s'est fini entre nous. Je connais assez Malfoy pour savoir qu'il ne supportera pas voir sa réputation foutue en l'air à cause d'une stupide relation sexuelle avec un Gryffondor, surtout si c'est moi, et même si c'était foutrement bon.

Ron non plus je n'ai rien à lui dire, surtout pas cette excuse. « J'ai couché avec Malfoy, car il baise comme un dieu » n'est pas une raison valable à lui donner, je pense.

Je soupire.

-Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas enfin! Me souffle Hermione.

Je vois Neville nous espionner du coin de l'œil. Je suis sûr qu'il se retient de tout lui avouer. Entre nous, il ferait mieux de le faire, cela me soulagerait d'un poids.

-Harry est gai, finit-il par dire à Hermione.

Seamus à ses côtés a tout entendu. Il me regarde craintivement, attendant ma réaction, et ses yeux glissent sur Ron pour voir aussi la sienne.

-Ah... vraiment? Et c'est ça qui préoccupe Ron? Demande Hermione, gentiment.

Je souris doucement. Je savais qu'_elle_ ne m'en voudrait pas pour ma sexualité. Hermione est une fille très compréhensive.

Comme je ne réponds pas, elle se tourne vers Ron et lui demande abruptement, avec une once de reproche et de colère dans la voix :

-Tu es homophobe, Ron?

Sa voix a dû porter plus que je ne le pensais, car toutes les têtes proches de nous se tournent dans notre direction. Même Malfoy a arrêté son travail pour écouter la réponse de Ron.

Ron relève brutalement sa tête et darde ses yeux sur elle.

-Je n'aime pas les tapettes, dit-il froidement.

À ses mots, je sens mon cœur manquer un battement. Dean semble avoir la même réaction, car il ne bouge plus d'un millimètre.

-Mais Harry est mon ami, je peux lui pardonner ça, mais pas avec qui il couche.

Là je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou me mettre en colère. Au moins toute la classe est au courant que je couche avec quelqu'un et cette personne en question a repris son travail consciencieux et évite à nouveau mon regard.

Joie!

Après cette très spectaculaire révélation, la classe prend fin dans un brouhaha de murmures incessants. Hermione continue à nous regarder, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas au courant de tout et je sais que ça l'énerve. Mais je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'ennuis et d'explications pour la journée. Je sors seul de la salle en trainant mon sac derrière moi, et je me dirige vers notre prochain cours : histoire de la magie. Au moins, je vais pouvoir récupérer le sommeil que Malfoy m'a volé cette nuit.

Oooooooooo

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je ne peux finalement pas dormir et encore moins me concentrer sur le baragouinage sans queue ni tête du prof.

Je pense à Malfoy, encore. Et à Ron. Mais pas de la même façon (encore heureux).

Je ne pourrai pas supporter cette tension qu'il y a entre nous tous pendant très longtemps. Ça m'agace déjà. Entre mes entraînements de l'Ordre du phénix et mes nuits débridées, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. C'est soit je laisse tout tomber, soit je pète tout. Dumbledore m'apprend à contrôler mes émotions, il veut que j'utilise ma raison pour contrôler mes sentiments afin de devenir plus fort.

« C'est la voix de la sagesse », dit-il.

Je sais qu'il a raison, je ne devrais pas me prendre la tête avec toute cette histoire, Voldemort est plus _important_.

-Mr Malfoy? Pouvez-vous répondre à la question s'il vous plaît.

Mes yeux passent de McGonagall à Malfoy. Je l'entends répondre plus que je ne l'écoute. Il est sûr de lui, arrogant, mais poli. Et sa réponse est correcte, bien sûr. C'est drôle comment il perd ce sang froid et ce masque d'illusion lorsqu'il fait l'amour. Enfin, lorsqu'il baise. Un Malfoy ne fait pas l'amour, un Malfoy baise...

-Harry? M'appelle Hermione en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je sors de mes songes et mes yeux reviennent sur ma plume que je triturais. Elle s'est cassée.

Je suis maudit, je n'arrive _pas_ à ne PAS penser à lui. Me contrôler va être plus dur que ce que je ne pensais.

À mes côtés, Hermione griffonne un mot sur son parchemin et me le tend discrètement. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle ose faire ça pendant un cours (surtout pendant celui de McGonagall).

Je le lis.

_Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es gai?_

Je soupire. Bon, autant lui avouer sinon elle ne me lâchera pas. Son inquiétude me touche, mais je n'ai pas la tête à parler de ça.

-Oui, je murmure.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle rougit. Elle reprend son parchemin et écrit encore.

_Désolée, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Mais ça ne me dérange pas! Je ne suis pas homophobe, mon cousin est gai lui aussi. Comment l'as-tu su? Ça fait longtemps?_

Je souris doucement. Finalement, elle a la réaction, certes aimable, mais totalement stupide de toutes les personnes qui apprennent votre sexualité : « Je comprends, je connais quelqu'un aussi » sous-entendu ce n'est pas une tare.

_**Ça fait un mois environ. Et je l'ai su... par hasard.**_

Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de Malfoy maintenant. Nous sommes en pleins cours et je ne veux pas qu'elle aussi se mette à crier au scandale devant toute la classe. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec leurs regards inquisiteurs.

Neville me fixe toujours étrangement. Son regard me fait froid dans le dos. Seamus, lui, semble plutôt me scruter comme s'il cherchait à me comprendre. Dean est le seul à m'adresser des regards appuyés ou des sourires doux de temps en temps. Ron évite toujours mon regard, et le reste de la classe... Je préfère ne pas les regarder. Je les ai entendus murmurer tout le long du chemin pour aller en métamorphose. J'ai peur que d'ici la fin de la journée tout le château soit au courant. Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quelle vitesse se propageant les rumeurs.

_Tu l'as su quand tu as rencontré l'autre garçon? Écoute, j'aimerais beaucoup te dire que je te soutiens, car la réaction de Ron me paraît disproportionnée, mais..._

Mon coeur s'accélère. Hermione me soutiendrait? Non, ça m'étonnerait. Si elle savait que l'_autre garçon _n'est d'autre que Malfoy, elle me mettrait en garde et irait en parler directement à Dumbledore.

Tiens, si lui aussi il n'est pas déjà au courant...

Merlin, qu'est-ce que je hais être célèbre!

_Mais quoi? _Écris-je.

_Je me demande justement pourquoi Ron t'en veut autant... Tu ne couches pas avec un de ses frères au moins?_

-Ah ah aaaaaaah! J'éclate de rire.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et McGonagall arrête d'écrire ses formules au tableau.

Même Malfoy daigne enfin me regarder. Ron se contente d'un coup d'œil assassin. Quoi, il a peur que je sorte avec Hermione maintenant? Vive l'amitié.

-Mr Potter? Vous allez bien? Me réprimande Mc Go, choqué que son meilleur élève (les cours particuliers ça aide) puisse rire pendant son cours.

J'arrive à grande peine à calmer mon hilarité et je m'excuse. McGo me donne un avertissement et retourne à son cours.

-Pourquoi tu ris!? Me chuchote Hermione, tout rouge.

Mon rire l'a choquée et elle doit se dire que par sa faute le cours a été perturbé.

-On aimerait bien savoir pourquoi, oui, ajoute Ron d'une voix froide.

Ce sont ses premiers mots depuis ce matin. Son regard est glacial lorsqu'il croise le mien et mon visage perd toute trace de bonne humeur.

Je sais que sa question est à double sens, qu'il attend une réponse. Mais il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais lui en parler ici? Et puis il n'y a rien à dire.

Mon histoire avec Malfoy était un horrible accident... d'un mois.

Hormones en ébullition.

Besoin de décompresser.

Envie d'exprimer notre haine autrement.

Attirance malsaine incompréhensible.

Voilà mes excuses. Est-ce qu'il les acceptera?

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais griffonne rageusement un truc pour Hermione.

_Non, pas avec un Weasley. Avec un serpentard._

Elle lit mes mots et reste bouche bée. Elle me regarde intensément, puis ses yeux parcourent le côté gauche de la salle, là où sont assis tous les verts et argents.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le seul d'entre eux tourné vers nous.

-Malfoy? Couine-t-elle.

Seuls moi et Ron l'entendons.

Je ne réagis pas, moi aussi je le regarde.

Le crayon de Ron craque.

OoOoOoOoO

J'avais raison, le soir même toute la Grande Salle était au courant.

Ça a commencé dans les couloirs. Ils murmuraient ou se retournaient à mon passage, plus que d'habitude que je veux dire. Mais contrairement à n'importe quel jour, leurs regards exprimaient la stupeur, l'amusement, l'effroi, voire même l'horreur ou le dégoût.

Je ne pensais pas qu'être homosexuel pouvait susciter autant de réactions négatives chez les sorciers. Je me faisais des illusions. Le monde moldu est déjà assez raciste, j'espérais juste que les sorciers seraient plus ouverts d'esprit.

Enfin, il faut bien avouer qu'avant Malfoy, je n'aurais jamais pensé « sortir » avec un garçon. Après tout, je suis sorti avec Cho (qui est une fille, aux dernières nouvelles).

J'ai supporté leur mépris toute la journée, sans parler de celui de Ron et Malfoy, mais j'ai perdu mon calme et mon indifférence quand un espèce de Serdaigle à deux noises est venu se moquer ouvertement de moi. Je ne pensais pas que les Serdaigles étaient ce genre de personnes. Il faut croire que chaque maison possède sa pourriture, celle des Serpentards n'est pas la seule à en être affectée.

Il était grand, un peu plus que moi, et paraissait tout à fait normal. Le genre de mec que les filles trouvent craquant. Il m'a regardé de bas en haut, un sourire moqueur collé à ses lèvres, le même que celui de Malfoy en beaucoup moins appréciable (attendez, est-ce que je viens de dire que le sourire de Malfoy était inimitable? Je déraille...), et m'a lancé « Alors comme ça t'es une tapette? T'en as pas l'air... En tout cas, tu me déçois Potter. Vive la gueule de l'Elu! » Avait-il ajouté à ses amis.

Si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour m'empêcher de lui jeter un sort, alors je crois qu'il aurait fini à l'infirmerie. À la place, j'ai relâché ma magie deux minutes. Un vent est venu fouetter mon visage, ma cicatrice a brillé largement et je lui ai lancé le regard le plus noir que je possède. « Tapette ou pas, si je peux vaincre Voldemort, imagine un peu ce que je pourrais faire de toi? » ai-je dit.

Le Serdaigle s'est calmé d'un coup. Il a perdu son sourire et a fait demi-tour. Bien sûr tout le monde nous regardait et j'ai vu la peur traverser leurs yeux à eux aussi.

J'espérais que cet épisode atténuerait un peu les rumeurs. Mais en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, avec tous ces regards braqués sur moi, je crois que je me suis encore une fois trompé.

Je m'assois vite fait à ma place et j'aperçois Dumbledore qui me fixe lui aussi.

Il me fait un signe de la main, le code des membres de l'Ordre : ce soir il veut me voir dans son bureau.

Il est au courant, lui aussi.

Après Hermione, je vais avoir le droit à son sermon.

Oui, car Hermione m'a passé un savon!

« Harry c'est un _mangemort_! Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi? Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pouvait se moquer de toi? Il essaie peut-être de t'approcher pour _lui_! Et si tu en tombais amoureux? Que se passerait-il, tu y as déjà réfléchi au moins? Malfoy est perfide, calculateur, il ne cherche que le pouvoir. Il se servira de tes sentiments pour ses propres besoins! »

Pff, moi, amoureux de Malfoy? Et puis quoi encore! Ok, j'ai couché avec lui plusieurs fois, mais ça ne fait pas de nous un _couple_!

Je lui ai dit que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver, mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle voudra, entre moi et Malfoy c'est fini. Il ne me regarde plus.

Alors que moi... J'n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je sais que l'on ne recouchera pas ensemble avant longtemps, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Derrière sa robe de sorcier, ce mec à le plus beau corps, et surtout la plus belle paire de fesses que je n'ai jamais vue!

Mh, passons.

Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser...

**POV Draco**

-Alors, c'est pour ça que Potty et son poteau se font la gueule? Pour une histoire de mecs? J'avoue, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Potter était une tarlouse. On peut au moins ajouter ça à sa longue liste de défauts, n'est-ce pas Draco?

Je grogne.

Ce n'est pas très élégant, je sais, mais ces imbéciles me tapent sur le système.

Depuis le cours de botanique ce n'est que Potter ceci, Potter cela, et je vous passe les meilleures. Je crois que cette situation m'aurait bien amusé moi aussi, si je n'avais pas été un des acteurs principaux de cette vaste blague.

Enfin, au moins, personne ne sait pour moi à Serpentard. J'ose à peine imaginer leur réaction. La plupart des Serpentards sont étroits d'esprit, et je l'avoue la mort dans l'âme croyez-le bien. L'homosexualité est un sujet de raillerie. Pourtant, je connais tous les homosexuels de Poudlard et beaucoup sont à Serpentard. Zacchari en est un, et je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai bien vu ses yeux sur Théodore. Quelle pitié.

Cependant, à cause de leur super conversation pendant le cours de botanique, tout le monde cherche à savoir qui est le fameux mec qui couche avec Potter. Et aux vues des regards appuyés que me lance Granger-je-sais-tout, je parierais 10 pièces d'or qu'elle a tout deviné. Franchement, si ces imbéciles observaient Potter un peu mieux, ils verraient qu'il ne fait que ME mater.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette pensée... car j'aime que Potter me mate. Enfin, je veux dire, je suis irrésistible, ça tout le monde le sait! Donc si Potter, mon ennemi le plus proche, ne remarquait même pas ce fait, je m'en sentirais vexé. Mais je le déteste aussi pour ça. Et si justement quelqu'un venait à remarquer nos changements de comportements communs? Nos disputes un peu trop passionnées? Nos regards appuyés?

Il faudra que j'aie une conversation avec lui, finalement.

Bref, pour aujourd'hui je le laisse dans sa cage, il y a beaucoup trop de lions là-dedans pour moi.

-Dix galions qu'il se tape l'autre blond maniéré, dit Blaise à côté de moi.

Ils n'ont pas fini, oui?

Des gamins! Et pourtant... leur avis compte. Blaise a beau être chiant et stupide parfois, il reste mon meilleur ami. Tout comme Théo, Pansy, Greg et Vince.

Un frisson parcourt mon dos.

Non, eux ne doivent jamais savoir. Ils ne comprendront pas, et m'en voudront au point de se détourner de moi. Et puis ma réputation serait ruinée.

-Attendez une minute! Vous croyez que Potter est en dessous ou au-dessus? S'écrie Pansy, comme si elle venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle.

Tous grimacent et je ne peux qu'imaginer leurs pensées.

-Dessous, comme tous ces stupides Gryffondors. Il doit sûrement être sadomasochiste, dis-je calmement.

Les autres me regardent de travers puis éclatent de rire.

-T'as raison, mon pote! S'exclame Blaise en me donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

En fait, je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Potter est très souvent dessous... mais lorsqu'il est au-dessus de moi, je dois dire que je prends encore plus mon pied.

Je vois Potter tourner son regard vers nous. Je sais qu'il sait que je viens de le descendre en flèche chez les Serpentards, mais que veut-il? Je suis comme ça, et agir autrement alimenterait leurs soupçons.

-Au fait, tu es prêt pour ce weekend? Me demande Blaise en se penchant vers moi.

Ses yeux noirs sont malveillants, j'en frissonnerais presque.

Blaise est mon ami en partie pour ça : parce que je le respecte autant que je le crains. Si un jour nous devions nous affronter, je ne pense pas que j'en ressortirais indemne.

-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas? Lui répliquais-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit à mes mots et ses dents blanches paraissent éclatantes en comparaison avec sa peau noire. Ce mec sait très bien illustrer l'expression « un sourire carnivore ».

Demain soir... Demain soir je vais recevoir la marque.

Rien que d'y penser, j'en tremble d'avance. D'après les dires de mon père, je suis dans les favoris de Voldemort. Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir!

Je veux que ce connard m'accorde sa confiance, je veux qu'il croie qu'il peut me confier n'importe quelle mission aveuglément. Je veux détrôner mon cher parrain pour être le bras droit de ce sorcier...

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi?

Pour le pouvoir.

Quoi d'autre? Je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oubliez pas. Et dans ce monde, soit on te marche dessus, soit c'est toi qui marches sur les autres. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, et, sans vouloir être prétentieux, mon potentiel intellectuel est trop important pour que je le laisse sans connaissance.

Voldemort m'enseignera tout ce qu'il sait. De la magie blanche à la magie noire en passant par la très vieille magie. Et une fois que ça sera fait, je m'écarterai pour que Potter le tue.

Mes yeux se fixent sur lui. Il me regarde encore, toujours.

Je sais qu'un rictus orne mes lèvres et que c'est pour ça qu'il fronce des sourcils.

Non, je ne me sers pas de lui. Potter tuera le Lord Noir, car c'est sa destinée et moi je serai là derrière à l'attendre. Je serai enfin son seul et unique adversaire.

S'il existe une prophétie qui dit qu'un nabot balafré et bigleux aux cheveux hirsutes tuera le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, je n'en serais même pas étonné.

J'ai « foi » en Potter. Enfin, surtout en sa magie.

C'est étrange, non?

Je sais que Potter est capable de tout... Il n'y a qu'à voir nos ébats sexuels. Il peut se montrer très doux quand il le veut, mais aussi très... inventif et dominateur. Plus d'une fois, j'ai senti ses pouvoirs magiques glisser sur moi, au lit comme lors d'une de nos batailles. Et son potentiel est incommensurable. Autant de puissance me fait frissonner de désir. Comment les autres ne peuvent-ils pas le sentir? Potter est largement au-dessus de Voldemort.

Alors pourquoi ne tirerais-je pas mon besoin de pouvoir de lui me direz-vous?

Parce qu'il est encore inexpérimenté. Et qu'il incarne la magie blanche, pure, par excellence. Alors que moi je cherche à avoir tous les pouvoirs. Y compris les plus noirs. Et ça, Potter est incapable de me les donner. S'il connaissait mes plans, il me stopperait sûrement avant que j'atteigne mon but.

Blaise me donne un coup de coude et je reviens à la réalité. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je fixe Potter, mais ça doit faire un moment vu le regard inquisiteur qu'il me lance.

-T'essaies de le liquider par la pensée? Me demande Blaise.

Je souris et lui réponds :

-Ça serait pratique, non?

-Effectivement. Le Lord en serait ravi, ajoute-t-il.

Un flash apparaît devant mes yeux.

Potter, mort.

Mes mains tremblent et je les cache sous la table.

Non, je ne veux pas que Potter meure. Surtout pas. Il tuera Voldemort et après si quelqu'un doit le tuer ça sera moi, et personne d'autre.

-Je vais en cours, murmurais-je.

Je me lève assez vite et prends mon sac avec moi. Blaise analyse mes mouvements et je sens son regard me scruter.

Merde, il n'a rien remarqué, n'est-ce pas?

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois réagir comme ça chaque fois qu'il s'agit de Potter? Mon corps devient incontrôlable, et je perds le fil de mes pensées. Maudit Gryffondor, si je n'arrive pas à le supprimer avant la fin, c'est lui qui aura ma peau à l'usure.

Pansy me demande où je vais, mais je suis déjà loin. Blaise la mettra au courant, et ils me retrouveront en potion. Après tout, le cours est dans 15 minutes. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'air.

Je traverse le hall et arrivé dehors je balance mon sac dans l'herbe et m'assois sur les marches en pierre. Je tire un paquet de cigarettes de ma poche, et j'en allume un que je cale entre mes lèvres. Ces trucs sont de vrais antidépresseurs. C'est illicite normalement, on n'en trouve que dans l'allée des Embrumes, apparemment ça serait moldu. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard un jour où j'accompagnais mère pour son shopping annuel (j'avais aussi besoin de nouveaux costumes). J'en ai acheté un paquet et depuis je fais venir mes stocks via hiboux à l'école. Les colis ne sont pas contrôlés, autant en profiter.

Je tire une nouvelle bouffée et soupire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dis-je.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est moi? Me demande Potter dans mon dos.

Je connais sa démarche et son parfum par cœur. Je le sentirais arriver à un kilomètre à la ronde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Répétais-je.

Potter me contourne et vient me faire face, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il est en chemise et nous sommes en février. Il doit avoir froid. Une pensée salace me traverse l'esprit et je tire une nouvelle bouffée en évitant de le regarder.

-On doit parler, dit-il.

Sa voix est froide et autoritaire. Quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute toute cette histoire! S'il ne m'avait pas provoqué puis épuisé, je ne me serais pas endormi dans son lit!

-Y'a rien à dire Potty, et surtout pas maintenant si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que le mec qui t'encule est un futur mangemort. Notre petite histoire est finie. Et crois-moi, si l'un de tes petits amis Gryffondors parle, alors je vous tue tous sur-le-champ.

Son visage se ferme et des traits de colère et de haine pure le déforme. J'aime quand il est comme ça, je peux presque sentir sa magie couler sur moi. C'est... grisant!

-Quelle menace! Je suis mort de peur! Tu... Depuis quand tu fumes? Demande-t-il agacé.

Sa main attrape ma cigarette et il le jette au sol avant de l'écraser.

-Hey, mais ça va pas! M'écriais-je, énervé. Ça coûte une fortune ces trucs-là!

-Je m'en fous.

-Tu fais vraiment chier, Potty! Dis-je en me relevant d'un coup.

Bravo, il a réussi à m'énerver. Moi qui étais justement sorti pour me détendre. De toute façon, comment voulez-vous vous détendre avec un mec pareil?

... .

Oubliez la double connotation de cette dernière phrase, je m'enfonce.

Je vais pour entrer dans le château, la main sur le battant de la porte, lorsqu'il me retient par le bras. Je me détourne et lui crache :

-Quoi encore? T'as pas fini.

Son regard se fait si intense que j'en tremblerais presque.

-T'énerves pas Malfoy, je voulais juste te dire que mes amis ne parleront pas, dit-il d'une voix calme. D'ailleurs, _toi_ tu n'as pas toute l'école qui te regarde de travers : personne n'est au courant que tu es gai. Alors...

-...On fait comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Je te hais, tu me hais, un point c'est tout, finis-je par dire.

Son regard quitte le mien quelques instants. Quoi? Il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais dire « on continue »?

Notre connerie a été trop loin, nous n'avons pas su l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Un Malfoy ne refait jamais deux fois la même erreur.

Je dégage violemment mon bras de son étreinte, et retourne dans le hall.

Blaise et les autres sortent tout juste de la Grande Salle. Je passe devant eux sans rien dire, trop énervé pour parler, et m'enfonce directement dans les couloirs qui mènent à notre salle de classe.

Après la classe, je pénètre dans la salle commune, lorsque j'entends Pansy m'appeler. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à la supporter, alors je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Après avoir fumé deux cigarettes, je me calme enfin et me change pour aller me coucher.

Cette journée merdique est enfin terminée, demain tout redeviendra comme « avant ».

OoOoOoO

3 h du matin.

Je me réveille le corps en feu.

Merde, tu fais chier Potter!

_À suivre..._

_Voilà c'était la suite! Je trouve toujours l'histoire un peu bateau jusque-là, mais elle change vraiment plus tard, quand ils grandissent… Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimez quand même. Dites-moi ce que vous en penser sincèrement, et si vous voulez toujours la suite!_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience,_

_Bisous à tous,_

_Lyj'_


	3. Chapitre 3 Haïr sans autre choix

**Mot de l'auteure :**

Je poste rapidement ce chapitre car il est tard et que je suis désolée - désolée de ne le mettre qu'en fin de weekend.** Merci pour tous vos reviews et encore une fois désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tous **!

Enfin, merci encore et toujours à Agadou ma bêta :)!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 – Haïr sans autre choix**

_Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
Je te hais comme tu es_

_**Pov de Harry**_

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas arrêté de bander toute la nuit : l'odeur de Malfoy empreignait encore mes draps.

La poisse... Alors que tout est fini, je n'ai fait que rêver de son corps.

Heureusement, par habitude, j'avais jeté un sort de silence sur mes rideaux la vieille.

Le réveil a été vraiment dur. Il y a des jours comme ça où je donnerais tout pour rester sous la couette, au chaud dans mes draps. J'ai bien pensé prétendre une quelconque maladie, mais après ce qui s'est passé hier, tout le monde m'aurait pris pour un trouillard ou une « tapette » comme ils le disent si bien.

Alors, je me suis levé, j'ai attendu de voir leur réaction pour savoir si je pouvais les saluer ou non. Il n'y a que Dean qui m'a adressé un sourire et un signe de la main. Les trois autres ont fait mine d'être occupés à s'habiller, et je suis parti prendre une douche bien froide.

Comme je le disais plus tôt : dur réveil.

Et toute la matinée ce fut comme ça. Ron qui ne me parle plus, Seamus qui me regarde d'un air gêné, Neville qui m'évite, et le reste de Poudlard qui me prend pour une bête de foire.

Et pendant ce temps, Monsieur J'me-la-pète-dans-la-cour-des-Serpentards-comme-le-prince-que-je-suis-Malfoy, continue sa vie tranquillement.

Hier soir, j'espérais qu'il me soutienne un peu, ne serait-ce qu'à sa façon, soit de manière détachée. Ou alors qu'il me dise que même si nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme avant, nous pourrions toujours nous voir, une fois ou deux... C'est absurde, non?

Mais il a eu raison, après tout nous n'étions pas un couple, nous baisions juste ensemble et ça, on peut le faire avec n'importe qui. Il n'a pas forcément besoin de moi pour prendre son pied, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il me hait et je le hais.

Hermione à raison de ce côté-là : il pourrait profiter de sa place d'amant pour me jouer un sale coup.

Non, c'est mieux ainsi... Enfin, mis à part le fait que c'est MOI qui supporte tout le poids de cette monumentale erreur.

Après avoir jeûné mon petit déjeuné, je décide de rejoindre Dean pour que nous allions ensemble au cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Aujourd'hui, Hagrid nous fait un exposé sur les doxys. Au départ, ce cours m'intéressait, mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'esprit trop ailleurs pour rester concentré.

Moi et Dean nous asseyons dans l'herbe à l'écart de la classe, et je commence à arracher des brins d'herbe pour passer le temps, et surtout pour passer mes nerfs (nous avons aussi ce cours en commun avec les Serpentards : je suis maudit).

-Merci Dean, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

-De quoi? Me répond-il.

-De rester toi-même, de ne pas me fuir. J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'ils savent que je suis gai, ils me considèrent comme une espèce à part.

Dean a un rire nerveux.

-Ouais, c'est toujours comme ça au début. Mais tu verras, même si ça va leur prendre du temps, ça leur passera.

-Quelqu'un sait pour toi? Je lui demande.

Dean baise les yeux et me répond franchement :

-Non. Enfin, chez moi ils sont au courant. Disons que je n'ai pas été très discret. Il y avait un parc en face de chez moi, et tous les gosses du quartier s'y réunissaient chaque samedi. Je faisais partie d'une bande et Pitt était le chef. C'était aussi mon meilleur ami. Un jour, il y a eu une embrouille avec la bande du quartier d'à côté : ils voulaient profiter pleinement de notre parc... Tu vois le genre!

Dean sourit à ses souvenirs.

-Je t'envie, lui dis-je. Moi la seule bande que j'ai connue était celle de mon cousin Dudley, et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de gars avec qui on voudrait traîner. De toute façon, j'étais le rebut de la société, celui sans famille.

Dean me regarde et secoue de la tête, compatissant.

-Je vois. Tu sais, avant que je ne te rencontre, je pensais que tu vivais dans un château en or! C'est drôle hein?

-Pas tant que ça, répliquais-je à voix basse.

-Ouais... En tout cas, moi j'étais un gamin à l'époque où je trainais avec Pitt. On avait à peine 11 ans et la bagarre a eu lieu juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard. C'était un moldu, ajoute-t-il en croisant mon regard interrogateur.

C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais été proche de Dean, et je n'aurais jamais pensé l'être un jour. Mais là il se confesse à moi, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : l'écouter et le soutenir.

C'est drôle comme un petit rien peu rapprocher les gens. Il est gai, moi aussi, on a besoin d'un confident tous les deux, alors on se soutient.

-Bref, Pitt a pété le nez au chef de la bande adverse et je l'ai castré. On est parti en courant pour pas que les autres nous chopent. On a réussi à les semer et on s'est caché derrière un buisson pour qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas. On a attendu que la nuit tombe pour en sortir. Plus tard, j'ai appris que le gars avait fini aux urgences. Mais moi et Pitt on s'en fichait sur le moment, on était même fier de notre connerie!

-Quel rapport avec ton homosexualité? Lui demandais-je même si je pensais avoir deviné.

Dean arracha une touffe d'herbe et la laissa s'écouler de sa main au gré du vent.

-Ce jour-là, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était un peu plus qu'un frère pour moi. Quand on était dans le buisson, nous étions très serrés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Je l'ai embrassé. Merde, j'avais 10 ans quoi! Ça a été un choc autant pour moi que pour lui, mais il n'a jamais compris. Il m'a repoussé et il est parti. Le lendemain, il avait dû en parler à son père ou son frère, car il m'a traité de tarlouse et m'a exclu de la bande. Trois mois plus tard, je rentrais à Poudlard et je rencontrais Seam'.

Il redressa sa tête et ses yeux se portèrent sur nos collègues. Seamus était penché sur le carnet de notes de Ron et raturait ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

Mes yeux dérivèrent légèrement et en rencontrèrent deux orageux. Draco me fixa quelques secondes, puis se détourna vers Hagrid.

_Va te faire voir, Malfoy._

-Tu vois, depuis Pitt, je me suis juré de ne plus le dire à personne, je ne veux pas perdre d'amis à cause de ça. Seam' est vraiment devenu mon meilleur pote et c'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais le cran de lui avouer. Toi... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec Ron, je ne le supporterais pas, m'avoue Dean.

J'étais touché par sa sincérité et lui sourit.

-J'ai vu pire, lui dis-je en déconnant.

Dean me sourit à son tour et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-T'as pas à me remercier Harry, c'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir écouté...

« Si tu savais comme j'en bave », voilà ce que me disait son regard en ce moment. Je comprenais sa douleur et sa colère, car elle était la même que la mienne. Je lui rendis son étreinte et Hagrid annonça la fin du cours.

Je me relevai, de meilleure humeur qu'au début de l'heure.

OoOoOoOoO

Je suis resté avec Dean tout le reste de la journée.

Si Seamus en a été gêné, il n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de rester auprès de Ron comme si c'était normal. Hermione a préféré se mettre en retrait elle aussi. Elle a dû comprendre que j'avais besoin d'air et que ses conseils me soûlaient trop. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle : elle sait faire la part des choses. Par exemple, elle nous oblige à faire nos devoirs, Ron et moi, mais quand elle voit que nous avons besoin de décompresser et de déconner entre mecs, elle nous laisse tranquilles.

Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses avec Dean, surtout en rapport avec notre homosexualité. Lui qui ne parle pas souvent, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi à l'aise avec un sujet comme celui-ci ou celui du sexe.

Il m'a parlé de son premier copain, un Poufsouffle, et de son premier coup au lit, un espèce de Serdaigle snobinard « très bien foutu ».

-Attends, le mec que tu trouves le plus sexy à Poudlard, c'est qui? Lui ais-je demandé en cours de Sortilège.

Nous nous sommes mis tout au fond de la classe pour être seuls et pouvoir parler librement. Flitwick ne nous a rien dit. J'ai ensorcelé mon rat pour qu'il danse la salsa pendant toute l'heure de cours, comme il le voulait.

Dean ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir et me répond directement :

-Blaise Zabini.

-Quoi? Criais-je.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous et Dean se mit à rire. J'aperçus le regard haineux de Ron. Il devait m'en vouloir de me confier à Dean plutôt qu'à lui. Toute la journée, il n'avait pas arrêté de nous fixer.

Malfoy aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Zabini? C'est un con!

-Tu peux parler, me réplique Dean. Zabini est peut-être un Mangemort et un con finit, mais il a de loin le plus beau cul de la Création. Sans parler de ses yeux en amandes et de son putain de sourire charmeur.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, dis-je en feignant une maladie.

Dean rit de plus belle et j'ajoutai :

-Je croyais que tu aimais Seamus?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, me coupe-t-il.

Mais ses yeux évitent les miens et malgré la noirceur de sa peau, je le vois rougir.

À cet instant, je le trouve mignon avec ses joues rouges, ses yeux chocolat et ses tresses africaines.

-Et toi alors? Pas la peine que je te demande qui est le plus sexy de l'école pour toi, non? Comme je te l'ai dit hier matin, si je devais placer Malfoy sur le podium des mecs les plus craquants de Poudlard, il serait placé direct en deuxième position.

Je voudrais ne pas lui répondre, mais je suis tellement détendu que je continue sur le ton du déconnage :

-Et t'as rien vu.

-Oh si, il est resté assez longtemps nu devant moi pour que j'aie le temps de le mater.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa phrase me refroidit d'un coup.

-C'est bon, ça va, je ne parlais pas de ça.

Dean retrouve son sérieux et je sens son regard me scruter avant de me demander :

-Il est si bon que ça au pieu?

Je ne réponds pas, mais un léger sourire se dessine sur le coin de ma bouche et mon regard dérive vers la fenêtre. Dehors, les Serpentards s'entraînent pour leur prochain match.

Est-ce que Malfoy est bon au lit? Oh oui, il n'a pas idée... Malfoy est l'incarnation même de la luxure.

La définition complète du mot « désir ».

Le Dieu du sexe en personne.

-Faut croire que oui, conclut Dean en riant de plus belle.

OoOoOO

Ces moments d'insouciances et d'hilarités avec Dean n'étaient pas faits pour durer. Je le savais, même si je faisais mine de ne pas m'en préoccuper.

Ma vie avait toujours été un lamentable parcours d'échecs, de déceptions et de malheurs, à quoi pourrais-je bien m'attendre d'autre?

Ma relation amicale avec Dean a duré une semaine... Au bout de celle-ci, il est venu me voir et s'est excusé profondément avant de me dire qu'il ne supportait plus autant de pression. Seamus commençait à être jaloux et ne voulait plus lui parler, Ron était imbuvable et le lui faisait bien sentir, et partout où il allait on lui demandait s'il était en couple avec moi.

Je le comprenais, lui qui voulait absolument garder l'anonymat sur ses préférences sexuelles, il était mal servit avec moi.

J'ai accepté de m'écarter de lui quelque temps, afin que les choses se tassent. Il a conclu notre conversation en m'incitant à aller parler à Ron, car tout ça devenait vraiment insupportable.

« Grotesque », pour reprendre le mot qu'avait employé Hermione.

C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi... C'est pourquoi j'avais pris ma décision. J'allais aller voir Ron après le dîner et _parler_ avec lui. Je crois que le plus dur allait être de garder mon calme...

Comme à son habitude maintenant, Ron finit de manger rapidement et se leva de table sans un seul regard pour moi ou Hermione. Je sais qu'il ira directement travailler ses devoirs devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Il n'a jamais été aussi studieux que depuis qu'on ne se parle plus. Moi qui pensais que cette perspective réjouirait un peu Hermione et plaiderait ma cause, je m'étais royalement planté.

Dean me lança un regard appuyé et même Hermione me donna un coup de pied. Avec tout mon courage (après tout, je suis un Gryffondor et Harry Potter, parler avec mon meilleur ami ne devrait pas me faire si peur), je me lève à mon tour et le suis silencieusement.

Arrivé en bas des marches du hall, j'aperçois sa silhouette se faufiler dans un couloir : c'est qu'il marche vite le bougre. Je vais pour gravir à mon tour les marches lorsqu'une main sur mon épaule me retient.

Malfoy.

Comment le sais-je? Parce que je connais sa main par cœur. Comme tout le reste de son corps.

Je me retourne et vais pour lui répliquer que je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec lui, mais il saisit violemment mon bras et m'entraîne dans un couloir un peu plus loin, un de ceux qui mènent aux cachots. Là il me plaque contre un mur et me fixe durement. J'essaie de ne pas trembler de plaisir, car son corps est à quelques centimètres du mien et depuis notre « séparation » je ne rêve plus que d'une seule chose : y replonger encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandais-je sur un ton las.

-Tu couches avec Thomas?

Quoi?

-Quoi? Répétais-je à voix haute.

Mes yeux sont exorbités, mais les siens lancent des éclairs de fureur.

C'est quoi ça!? Une crise de jalousie? Il ne va pas me faire la même que Ron! Surtout que c'est lui qui a décidé que tout contact n'était plus possible entre nous...

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, répond-il sèchement.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que notre conversation ressemble à une dispute de couple?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, répliquais-je tout aussi froidement.

Sa lèvre inférieure frémit et le début d'une légère grimace y apparaît.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as décidé de ne pas sortir du placard que je dois faire pareil. Je profite moi, alors ne me fait pas une pseudo crise de jalousie parce que tu ne peux pas faire la même chose.

-Va te faire foutre, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à l'éloigner, car je serais capable de lui sauter dessus... Mon début d'érection y étant pour quelque chose.

Tu as voulu qu'on arrête Malfoy, tu n'as pas eu les couilles d'assumer NOTRE connerie, alors maintenant tu assumes _mon _(abstinence) recul.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que tu recouchais à droite et à gauche toi aussi, mais avec des filles. Ça ne te frustre pas trop? Dis-je ironiquement. À moins que tu ne les prennes toutes par-derrière...

Là j'y vais fort, mais je pense toujours à Ron dans la salle commune et à la semaine de merde que j'ai passée. Car Dean avait beau être un réconfort non négligeable, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Sans parler des regards appuyés de Malfoy, à n'importe quelle heure de n'importe quel jour.

_Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu te sauter dessus pour t'arracher tous tes vêtements lorsque tu me regardais avec ces yeux-là! _

Ma dernière tirade n'a pas l'air de lui faire très plaisir.

Il me saisit brusquement par le col et ma tête heurte le mur de pierre derrière moi. Je gémis de douleur. L'enfoiré!

« Pas très plaisir » ai-je dit? Vive l'euphémisme!

-T'es vraiment qu'un connard Potter! Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce que tu dis sinon je pourrais faire de ta vie un enfer! Cingle-t-il.

-C'est déjà un enfer. Je vois difficilement comment tu pourrais faire pire, répliquais-je.

Puis... plus rien. Nous nous fixons dans le blanc des yeux (ou plutôt je fixe ses perles grises) pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger. C'est une véritable torture que de sentir son corps tout contre le mien et de ne pas pouvoir le toucher... L'embrasser.

Je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose, car son souffle est un peu trop saccadé pour être normal et ses joues sont légèrement roses.

Finalement, j'arrive à me dégager de son étreinte sans trop savoir comment et je m'éloigne en lui lançant un dernier :

-Oublie-moi Malfoy, apparemment ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Au bout du couloir je croise sa bande de bouche-trous, et surtout le regard suspicieux de Zabini. Je les ignore superbement et me presse pour rejoindre la salle commune. Bravo, grâce à cet imbécile de Malfoy non seulement je suis en retard, mais en plus ce soir ce sera soirée branlette, pour changer.

OoOoOoOo

-Je ne veux pas te parler, me dit sèchement Ron.

Bien, ça commence bien!

Il me tourne le dos, penché sur son devoir de Métamorphose, et refuse obstinément de lever sa tête vers moi. Même lorsque je contourne la table basse pour lui faire face.

-Ron arrête. J'en ai marre de tout ça, je veux qu'on s'explique.

-Sur quoi? Sur le fait que tu m'as trahi? Dit-il subitement et se tournant enfin vers moi.

Son visage est crispé par la haine. Il ne m'a encore jamais regardé comme ça, sauf peut-être ce matin-là, où Malfoy est sorti de mon lit.

-_Je t'ai trahi?_ Dis-je, choqué. Mais en quoi t'ai-je trahi? Je ne sortais pas avec toi Ron!

-Tu as fricoté avec l'ennemi! Malfoy! Le mec qui nous a fait chier pendant toutes nos années scolaires, qui n'a cessé de se moquer de moi et de ma famille et qui, en plus de ça, est bientôt un futur Mangemort! Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais l'accepter sans rien dire? T'as perdu la tête ou quoi? Me crie-t-il.

Il s'est redressé et face à sa grande taille je me sens assez misérable. Le peu de Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune nous regardent surpris et curieux. Nouvelle scène de ménage, sortez les oreilles à rallonge.

-Je... Je suis désolé, c'... Malfoy et moi c'était une erreur. Comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Je m'aplatis comme une limande et Ron ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de détourner son regard.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule toute l'année quand même? Continuais-je à voix basse.

J'ai cette putain de boule coincée dans ma gorge, et je n'arrive plus à avaler ma salive. Si cette conversation ne se termine pas très rapidement, je vais finir par étouffer.

-Tu vois, reprend Ron calmement, je ne pensais pas que tu... étais comme ça. J'ai été très choqué. Que tu sois... gai, ça peut passer encore, mais que tu le fasses avec Malfoy... Bon sang Harry, t'es maso ou quoi?

Il n'y a aucune moquerie dans sa voix. Au contraire, il est mortellement sérieux. Comme s'il cherchait une explication rationnelle à un fait qui ne l'est pas.

Et après tout... Je me demande s'il n'a pas tort. Malfoy? Oui, pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre? Je m'étais déjà posé la question... Il faut être maso pour coucher avec son pire ennemi, non?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

Voilà, c'est la réponse la plus probable.

Il n'en semble même pas choqué. Normal, j'ai l'air si honteux et désespéré... Après tout, Ron est mon frère de cœur, non? Il me pardonnera... non?

Je le vois soupirer et se rassoir, las.

-Je sais plus quoi te dire Harry. Tout ça, ça me dépasse, dit-il la tête entre ses mains.

Là, en plus de la boule dans ma gorge qui ne cesse de grossir, je sens tout mon dos se crisper. Il ne ferait pas ça? Il n'oserait pas rompre notre amitié juste pour... ça?

Je panique. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant refoulé mes sentiments cette semaine, mais ils sont bien là et je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larme. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Ron est plus qu'un frère pour moi, il est le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Sa famille est la mienne, il... Il a raison, j'ai été stupide et fou. C'est vrai, Malfoy a toujours insulté les Weasley qui m'ont tant accueilli! Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi, hein? Je couche avec lui! Je suis... ignoble.

Détestable.

-Vous avez raison, toi et Hermione. J'ai déconné à plein bloc. Et Malfoy aussi, je ne sais pas ce qui nous a pris, mais à partir de demain tout recommencera comme avant, je te le promets, lui dis-je et ma voix est suppliante sur les bords.

Il me jauge du regard. Je lui tends ma main.

C'est étrange de tendre la main à quelqu'un qui est déjà votre un ami. C'est comme un renouveau... ou une manière de se faire excuser.

Ron finit par la prendre et se relève même pour m'étreindre fraternellement.

-C'est bon. On monte boire un verre? Me propose-t-il.

Il ne sourit pas. Même s'il m'a pardonné, il mettra encore un petit bout de temps avant d'oublier ce qui s'est passé.

Je le suis jusqu'à notre dortoir. Il est vide, les gars sont encore en bas.

Ron garde toujours une bouteille de bièraubeurre sous son lit pour les grandes occasions. Là je crois plutôt qu'il a besoin de se remettre les idées en place. Je me désaltérerais bien moi aussi, j'ai la gorge sèche.

Il me serre un verre et bois directement au goulot.

-Tu faisais quoi toute la semaine avec Dean? Il est gai lui aussi? Me demande-t-il de but en blanc.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon verre.

-Je.. n..Non! Balbutiais-je.

Ron me lance un regard penaud par-dessus sa bouteille de bièraubeurre.

-Ah bon, c'est ce qu'on avait fini par se dire avec Seamus, ajoute-t-il.

Merde, eux aussi pensaient ça? Ça ne va pas plaire à Dean.

-Dean ne m'a pas immédiatement jugé, et il m'a beaucoup soutenu alors que tout le monde me prenait pour un fou... Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, juste de l'amitié.

Ron me lance un regard noir. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire ça. Il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais se ravise au dernier instant et bois une nouvelle gorgée à sa bouteille.

-Ron, je crois que j'en ai assez bavé avec le regard des autres depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Sans parler de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Cette semaine a été assez… pénible pour moi. Dean m'a soutenu, c'est tout. Il ne te remplacera jamais. Personne ne le fera.

Ces mots sont sortis un peu tout seuls, mais ils sont vrais et je les pense sincèrement. Cependant, une distance s'est créée entre nous. Je le sens. Et j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit à jamais réparable.

-Je... .

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase, car Seamus et Dean entrent subitement dans le dortoir, bras dessus bras dessous, en riant fortement. Autant dire que lorsqu'ils nous voient, ils gèlent sur place.

-Ha... rry, essaie de dire joyeusement Dean.

Tentative ratée. Je le salue malgré tout et adresse un bref signe de tête à Seamus.

Seamus semble gêné et lâche Dean pour s'approcher de moi.

-Hum, écoute Harry, je suis désolé de ma réaction cette dernière semaine. J'ai été assez choqué de découvrir... Enfin, tu vois quoi. Je voulais juste que tu saches que tu sois gai ne change rien pour moi, t'es toujours un pote. Mais par contre, je suis d'accord avec Ron : Malfoy est un connard, je pense que tu ferais mieux de ne plus l'approcher.

J'échange un regard avec Dean. Il a légèrement pâli. Je suis sûr qu'il pense que si Seamus accepte si facilement mon homosexualité, alors peut-être que lui aussi aurait une chance.

Je ne suis pas surpris que Seamus me parle de Malfoy en mal, il a dû se concerter avec Ron.

Je hoche la tête.

-Merci Seam'.

Notre conversation s'arrête là. Seamus voit Ron engloutir la bouteille de bièraubeurre à lui tout seul, et lui arrache des mains avec un « hey partages un peu mec! ». La soirée se finit dans une bonne ambiance qui me réchauffe le cœur. Nous rions, buvons, blaguons à tout va. C'est comme si cette dernière semaine n'avait jamais existé. Je me sens si heureux et soulagé.

J'aime mes amis, ils sont vraiment exceptionnels. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux... À côté, ma relation avec Malfoy n'est rien.

Je l'oublierai vite.

OoOoOoO

_**POV Draco**_

Douche froide.

Désagréable, très désagréable, mais à effet immédiat, à n'en pas douter.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour être allé attraper Potter à la fin du dîner. C'était stupide et irréfléchi. Mais j'étais tellement en colère après lui et son nouveau petit copain que je n'ai pas su me contrôler.

Thomas... Non, mais franchement, ce type ne ressemble à rien. Comment Potter peut-il coucher avec _ça_? Il n'a rien voulu me dire, alors je doute qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre eux. Mais ils ont passé toute la semaine collée l'un à l'autre comme des animaux en manque. Si Potter avait besoin de baiser, il n'avait qu'à prendre le mec le plus canon de Poudlard au moins!

....

Réflexion faite, non, c'est mieux ainsi.

De toute façon, ma réaction était inappropriée. Potter ne me doit aucune explication.

Et moi non plus.

Je regarde mon avant-bras droit.

Dans quelques heures à peine, ma peau pâle portera la marque du Lord Noir, bientôt je pourrai m'ôter de la tête toutes ces conneries sentimentales et hormonales. Rien ne comptera plus que _lui_ et le pouvoir qu'il pourra m'offrir. Et à ce moment-là, je serai plus fort que Potter et que tous ces autres pitoyables sorciers.

-T'es prêt? Me demande Blaise.

Lui aussi reçoit la marque ce soir. Snape nous attend devant les grilles du château pour que l'on transplane jusqu'au quartier général de Voldemort.

Je souris à Blaise et rabats ma chemise blanche sur mon bras. J'attrape ma cape noire et la jette sur mes épaules.

-Plus que jamais, lui répondis-je.

Blaise m'emboite le pas et en moins de cinq minutes nous sommes dehors et nous remontons l'allée principale du château.

-Tu sais, Draco, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais sincèrement d'être un Mangemort.

Je ricane. Blaise est tombé sur la tête. Moi? Refuser le pouvoir? Comme si Potter avait déjà torturé une mouche!

-Ton manque de confiance en moi est-il si grand? Lui répondis-je avec un rictus amer.

Blaise me lance un regard ironique.

-Non, mais je me disais qu'avec ta relation avec Potter...

Mes muscles se tendent d'un coup, mais je m'efforce de ne pas ralentir le pas.

Merde, que sait-il? Potter ne lui aurait pas dit quand même? Ou ces enfoirés de Gryffondors?

-Comment ça? Sifflais-je.

-Oh relaxe, Drake! Je voulais juste dire qu'après tout c'est _ton ennemi_ juré. Et je sais que tu n'es pas très prêteur...

Je soupire. Intérieurement, bien sûr.

-Oh ça... Eh bien, j'espère justement que le Lord sera généreux avec moi et me laissera régler son compte à l'autre tapette avant qu'il ne le tue, dis-je.

Un parfait comédien. Je m'applaudirais moi-même.

-Alors, espérons pour toi que le Lord t'apprécie réellement.

Je surprends une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. Rien d'étonnant, d'après Snape, Voldemort demande plus de mes nouvelles que des siennes.

Nous retrouvons Snape devant les grilles noires et d'un commun accord, nous transplanons en tenant son bras.

Nous atterrissons dans l'herbe humide. Je plie mes genoux pour mieux atterrir alors que Snape reste droit comme un piquet : il faudra que je m'entraîne plus que ça. Blaise, lui, est face contre terre.

-Où sommes-nous? Demandais-je.

-Sur la côte, c'est un quartier provisoire pour les nouvelles recrues, me répond mon professeur.

Effectivement sur ma droite j'aperçois... le vide. Une falaise haute de plusieurs mètres contre laquelle des vagues furieuses viennent se jeter et éclater en milliers de gouttelettes.

L'odeur de l'eau salée emplit mes narines et je grimace. Je n'ai jamais aimé la mer. Le sable, le soleil, l'été... quelle horreur.

Heureusement, nous pénétrons dans le grand manoir qui nous fait face. Mon manoir est, de loin, beaucoup plus grand et majestueux. Mais bon, je ne peux pas en vouloir au Lord Noir, après tout, il ne peut pas avoir toute ma classe en plus de son terrifiant pouvoir. C'est une des choses pour laquelle je suis sûr que je ferais un meilleur Mage Noir que lui : je sais rester noble. Et je sais aussi reconnaître mes erreurs.

Potter était une erreur par exemple. Ma plus grosse.

Nous traversons un salon (assez banal aussi je dois dire) plongé dans la pénombre, et nous sortons sur la terrasse de l'autre côté. Là, une douzaine de Mangemorts nous attendent. Ils nous saluent par un rapide hochement de tête, et ouvrent le cercle qu'ils forment pour nous laisser la voie libre jusqu'à Lui.

Voldemort nous attend les bras ouverts, un sourire diabolique sur son visage. Son crâne chauve et ses yeux rouges m'ont toujours dégoûté au point de m'en donner des frissons. Mon regard s'attarde sur sa longue robe noire au tissu flottant.

Effectivement, cela lui donne un style, on dirait que son corps n'est qu'une ombre indécise. Mais, sincèrement, ne suis-je pas mieux avec ma robe haute couture? Je suis persuadé que le monde sorcier préférerait un homme beau et élégant comme ennemi, qu'un mort-vivant à la face de serpent. Soyons réalistes, la populace a horreur de ce qui est laid. Certains, comme ce stupide directeur, en ont même pitié!

Un Scroutt à pétard est dangereux certes, mais repoussant. Cependant, vous ne verrez jamais un sorcier reculer devant un hippogriffe. Les hippogriffes ont beau être dangereux, leur beauté impose le respect. Le pire c'est qu'après s'être incliné devant lui vous pensez même qu'il vous obéira. Bien sûr que non. Un hippogriffe ne fera que ce qui lui plait (je n'écoutai pas les cours de cet imbécile d'Hagrid, je n'en avais pas besoin pour déjà tout savoir sur ces créatures).

Donc, avec un être beau comme moi, ils ne pourront qu'admirer et craindre mon pouvoir.

Ne cherchez pas, ma logique est imparable.

Je m'incline devant Voldemort et lui présente ma baguette.

Il l'examine puis la remet à Snape. Après avoir fait de même avec Blaise, il nous demande de relever nos manches et de lui présenter nos avant-bras.

-_Morsmordre_! Siffle-t-il.

Mon cri résonne en même temps que celui de Blaise, et je me tords de douleur, serrant mon avant-bras de ma main libre.

Son rire retentit à mes oreilles et le noir s'empare de moi.

Ça y est, c'est fait.

Je suis un Mangemort.

OoOoOoO

Je suis un Mangemort. Cette réalité a toujours du mal à pénétrer mon cerveau alors que le lendemain je pénètre dans la grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Je la sens, là, sur mon avant-bras. Ce tatouage maudit qui sera bientôt ma porte de sortie de cette école et de ce petit monde bien rangé que Dumbledore s'efforce de créer.

Aujourd'hui mon sourire est plus provocant et plus supérieur que les autres jours.

J'aperçois Potter à la table des Gryffondors. Ses yeux m'interrogent, il se doute de quelque chose. Très perspicace, l'élu.

Si tu savais Potter, comme tu serais... déçu.

-Où étiez-vous hier?

La voix de Pansy me ramène à la réalité. Elle est froide, accusatrice, et s'adresse aussi bien à moi qu'à Blaise.

Je sais qu'elle se doute que nous avons rejoint les Mangemorts. Et elle sait que je me doute de ça. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé à voix haute, car je ne suis pas encore sûr de ses intentions vis-à-vis cette guerre.

-En quoi cela te regarde-t-il? Répliquais-je platoniquement.

-Cela me regarde, car je suis votre amie et que je m'inquiète pour vous, bande d'écervelés! Crache Pansy, un peu plus hargneusement.

Blaise semble l'ignorer mieux que moi. Je crois que sa marque le fait plus souffrir que la mienne.

Après la cérémonie, Snape m'a avoué que plus notre dévouement à l'égard de Voldemort était grand, moins le tatouage nous faisait souffrir. Vraisemblablement moi et Blaise avons un peu trop souffert, car Voldemort a paru déçu.

Maintenant, je dois tout faire pour lui prouver que cette cérémonie était faussée. Je suis entièrement dévoué à son pouvoir... et non pas à lui et sa cause.

C'est peut-être pour ça.

Et Blaise alors? J'étais persuadé que ses intentions envers lui étaient plus ferventes. Il faut croire qu'il me cache quelque chose.

-Nous avions dit que nous en parlerions! Continue Pansy plus bas. Vous êtes fous d'avoir accepté, sa victoire sur Potter n'est absolument pas sûre! Et si demain il tombait? Vous seriez envoyé à Azkaban comme tous les autres!

-Et qu'attendais-tu de nous Pansy, hein? Qu'on joue les agents doubles pour les deux camps et qu'on attende la fin de la guerre comme ça? Réplique Blaise, agacé.

Je le scrute du regard. Cette proposition est très intelligente mine de rien, Blaise serait bien capable d'être un agent double.

-Je n'en sais rien justement!

-Si tu n'en sais rien, alors ferme-la.

Pansy le foudroie du regard. Je sais qu'elle est à deux doigts d'exploser. Ses lèvres frémissent, mais finalement elle se rétracte et décide de sortir de table.

Je m'essuie délicatement la bouche en la regardant faire, et alors que mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Potter, je décide d'aller moi aussi en cours. Cela m'ennuie profondément, mais je sais que dans quelques mois à peine tout sera fini. Dans quelques mois, j'apprendrai plus.

OoOoOoO

-Tu sais quoi Potter? Va te faire foutre!

Je suis à deux doigts de lui craché au visage tant ma haine est virulente.

Potter, après deux mois d'incertitudes, s'est enfin bougé les fesses et est venu me voir pour « sauver mon âme ».

Monsieur l'Élu a décidé, avec l'accord de son pathétique mentor, de m'offrir le grand honneur d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Je ris à gorge déployée. Intérieurement, bien sûr. Là, ma main enserre bien fermement son col.

Ses yeux me foudroient. Je lui réponds de la même manière et je vois son regard glisser jusqu'à mon avant-bras qui le maintient à distance. Ma manche est légèrement relevée et sous elle mon tatouage se meut tel un serpent.

-Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy. Je pensais que...

-Tu pensais quoi? Hein? Que je choisirais cette voie-là rien que parce qu'on a couché ensemble une ou deux fois?

Très bien, là je mens. Non l'avons fait 27 fois, et non je n'ai pas compté.

-J'ai trahi mes amis et j'ai menti au meilleur d'entre eux pour cette relation.

-Nous ne sommes ni n'étions un couple, Potter. Et je ne suis pas ton ami alors ta proposition tu peut te la foutre où je pense!

-Putain Malfoy, je ne te croyais pas si con!

-Non, tu me croyais gentil, bien propret comme toi tu l'es avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Mais tu vois Potter, tu me connais très mal, je lui susurre.

Oui, là je vois la déception et la haine dans ton regard, Potter.

Tu es peut-être mon ennemi, mais autre que mon corps, tu me connais mal Potter, très mal. Et tu sais quoi? Je déteste cette pointe de culpabilité que tu fais naitre en moi.

Tu es vraiment une faiblesse pour moi. Et si je veux survivre à cette guerre et apprendre plus sur la magie noire, je dois éradiquer mes faiblesses.

_Je gagnerai en pouvoir et je te surpasserai._

-Dégage, me murmures-tu faiblement.

Je m'approche un peu plus près de toi, mon corps se colle au tien – Merlin que c'est bon, ça faisait si longtemps! - et je murmure tout bas à ton oreille :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, je ne t'empêcherai jamais de le tuer. Je te le jure.

Je me recule un peu et regarde l'effet que cela te fait. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir un dégoût sans nom déformer tes traits.

La cloche sonne, annonçant la fin des cours. Nous sommes dans le couloir de Métamorphose, le plus fréquenté. Pas la peine donc d'expliquer que des élèves, autant sur notre droite que sur notre gauche, surgissent en foule.

Mon moment d'inattention me vaut un crochet du droit de ta part. Je sens mon nez craquer horriblement et du sang en jaillir.

Les élèves, Poufsouffles, Gryffondors, Serpentards ou Serdaigles, s'arrêtent et nous regardent, effrayés. Je les comprends : Potter est tellement en colère que sa magie bouille et échappe à son emprise par vagues.

Je m'essuie le nez calmement et lui envoie un regard froid. Son regard à lui dit clairement « Va te faire foutre ».

-Harry y'a un problème? L'appelle soudainement la sang de bourbe.

Son ami la belette et ses acolytes la suivent de près.

-Effectivement Malfoy, je me suis trompé, tu ne vaux pas le dixième de ce que je pensais. Dans la vie, comme dans un lit, me dit-il d'une voix basse.

...

Je lui envoie mon poing droit direct dans le ventre. Il se plie en deux sous le choc, mais ce que je ne prévois pas c'est qu'il répond aussitôt à mon attaque.

Et nous nous battons.

Des poings, du sang, des coups de pieds, sa peau, son odeur, sa magie...

Les autres autour de nous se reculent alors que nous nous traînons comme des bêtes de droite à gauche et de plus en plus près du sol.

J'entends ses amis hurler et bientôt les « miens » font pareil. Tous sauf Blaise qui reste impassible. Le jour où je le comprendrais celui-là...

Notre manège dure plusieurs minutes, et plus je le frappe plus mon corps s'approche du sien et en demande toujours plus.

Je le hais, je l'exècre à cause de ce besoin corporel qu'il fait naître en moi.

-ARRÊTEZ! S'écrie maintenant Granger, et je crois entendre un trémolo dans sa voix. Elle pleure.

Finalement, sûrement affolé par la voix de sa petite copine, la belette tire Potter hors de ma portée. Il est obligé de le retenir par les épaules, car tel un fauve, Potter s'acharne à vouloir me sauter dessus. Ses yeux sont rougis et je refuse d'y voir des larmes.

Je suis dans le même cas, mais Pansy a chopé mon bras et son geste me résonne.

-JE TE HAIS MALFOY! _JE TE HAIS!_

Un silence de mort s'installe dans le couloir après sa réplique. Tous retiennent leur souffle, attendant ma réponse. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je vais dire avant que ces mots sortent tout seuls de ma bouche, m'arrachant un léger et incompréhensible pincement au cœur :

-Moi aussi, Potter.

_À suivre..._

_Alors les choses avancent non ? Et c'est pas fini :) ! Merci d'être toujours là, j'accepte et je lis toujours vos reviews avec un grand plaisir !_

_Bonne journée-nuit !_

_Lyj'_


	4. Chapitre 4 Chemins croisés et décroisés

**Mot de l'auteure :** Brrrr il vente, il fait froid et pas beau, c'est pas l'hivers c'est le déluge ! Snif. Enfin Noël approche :) ! Ca me donne envie d'écrire des fics sur cette fête (jadore noël) bref... comment allez-vous ? Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'hab je publie un chapitre quasi toutes les semaines now (je fais mon possible en tout cas) donc comme pendant le semaine j'ai pas le net, je ne peux pas répondre à tous vos reviews.. mais je les adore, merci encore et toujours ! (je ne le dirais jamais assez).

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre. Nous faisons un bon dans le futur, voir plusieurs, l'action devient saccadée mais c'est un passage obligé pour la suite qui sera nettement plus intéressante, et surtout ne vous inquietez pas de la MECHANCETE de DRACO (oui parce que vous avez raison, il est pas très net) il y a une voir des explications pour tout... mais les révélations viendront en temps voulu ;p !

Sur ce, encore merci à Agadou pour ses corrections rapides, et bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 4 – Chemins croisés et décroisés**

_oOo_

_Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance  
« Ennemis! »  
Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence  
« Ennemi! »  
La corde à ton arc  
La corde à ton cou  
Fidèle envers et contre nous  
Les meilleurs ennemis_

oOo

**POV Harry**

-Putain Harry t'es où? Me hurle Ron.

Je crois que je rêve.

La guerre s'est arrêtée autour de moi. Je n'entends plus le bruit des explosions, ni le cri des victimes touchées. Mais alors que mes oreilles sont sourdes, mes yeux sont plongés dans une mer grise sans fond. C'est à peine si je vois Ron débarquer dans la rue sombre où nous nous trouvons. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, et ma voix a aussi pris ses jambes à son cou.

Je sors doucement de mon rêve alors que mon meilleur ami m'attrape vigoureusement le bras afin de m'attirer loin du danger. De ce danger qu'il représente.

Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas tué?

Ron ne l'a pas vu, il est devenu hystérique depuis la disparition d'Hermione.

-Magne-toi on doit s'arracher de là! Crie-t-il de plus belle.

Comme je résiste quelques secondes, il regarde dans ma direction et le voit enfin.

Draco Malfoy.

-ENFOIRÉ!! Où est Hermione? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle!? Crie-t-il à pleins poumons.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis obligé de le retenir.

Malfoy ne bouge pas, impassible. Il est sans émotion, comme le monstre qu'il est devenu.

Je me rappelle encore de ce jour-là, à Poudlard, il y a plusieurs mois. De ces mots empoisonnés qu'il m'a lâchés, de ces yeux pleins de haine et de son bras taché par la honte la plus innommable. La plus grande déception de toute ma vie. Celle qui a éradiqué totalement et définitivement mes espoirs les plus fous, mes pensées les plus... impensables.

Ce jour-là, j'ai eu envie de le tuer. Oh oui, je l'aurais liquidé sur place sans le moindre remord, car j'avais l'impression qu'il avait tout pris de moi. Mais j'avais tort : Ron et Hermione étaient encore là.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, alors que la guerre bat son plein, Hermione a disparu et nous soupçonnons les Mangemorts de l'avoir kidnappée.

-LÂCHES-MOI! Me hurle Ron.

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lui obéir. Et vous savez pourquoi? Pourquoi malgré toute la haine que je voue à ce perfide Serpentard, je le laisse en vie? Parce qu'il m'a juré de ne jamais se mettre entre moi et Voldemort. C'est peut-être stupide, mais lorsqu'un sorcier promet quelque chose, il doit s'y tenir sous peine de voir sa magie se retourner contre lui.

Malfoy est devenu le bras droit de Voldemort, je le sais, je le vois dans la façon arrogante dont il se tient face à nous, et je sais que le jour où j'affronterais son maître, il sera à côté de lui, et il ne bougera pas d'un poil lorsque je le tuerai.

Alors rien que pour ça, Malfoy doit vivre. Je lui rappellerai sa promesse si jamais il l'oublie, je me servirai de lui, et après Ron pourra faire de lui ce qu'il voudra.

-HARRY, RON ON LES A TROUVÉS! S'écrie une voix au loin.

Kingsley.

Est-ce d'Hermione qu'il parle? Ron n'hésite pas une seconde pour le rejoindre. Moi je mets plus de temps, mes yeux s'attardent aux siens, toujours gris, froids, fixes.

-On se reverra, Malfoy, lui lançais-je.

Et comme pour me répondre, ce con me sourit narquoisement.

**OoOoOoO**

La deuxième fois que je rencontrai Malfoy pendant la guerre, ce fut le jour le plus noir de toute ma vie.

Nous avions enfin retrouvé Hermione, mais dans un sale état. Elle n'était pas beaucoup amochée, mais rien que la présence de larmes dans ses yeux, et de toutes ces ecchymoses sur son corps était choquante.

Ce jour-là, ce fut bien la seule chose positive qui nous arriva. L'armée de Voldemort nous avait prises par surprise le matin très tôt, au QG même de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient tous venus, Voldemort avait beaucoup misé sur cette attaque. Peut-être pensait-il aussi m'éliminer pour de bon sans avoir à m'affronter face à face.

Ce jour-là, donc, beaucoup d'entre nous tombèrent. Presque un tiers de l'Ordre. Lupin, Tonks, Percy, Lavande Brown, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Colin Crivey, d'autres professeurs de Poudlard et une dizaine d'aurors. Ils ne sont pas tous morts... Malheureusement pour eux, certains sont dans le coma depuis ou ont perdu la tête.

J'ai cru devenir fou... Tous ces amis, ces alliés qui tombaient autour de moi et moi, l'Élu, j'étais incapable de les aider. J'enrageais tellement que mes pouvoirs magiques se sont déchaînés à leur paroxysme et que j'ai bien cru faire tout explosé, amis comme ennemis. Mes yeux étaient rouges de colère, de haine et de pleurs. Et ce connard de Voldemort n'était même pas là, il n'a même pas eu les couilles de m'affronter! J'étais si près pourtant de le détruire, je n'avais jamais autant voulu le détruire!

Ma haine dépassait tout... Même mes autres sens.

Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment que je me suis rendu compte que je _l'_attaquais.

Ce qu'il y a de bien (quoique je ne suis pas encore sûr que ce soit un bien) avec la guerre c'est qu'elle vous pousse à vous surpasser. Elle repousse vos limites, elle met à vif tous vos nerfs et bloque votre corps sur son mode de survie chaque millième de seconde qui passe. Pendant cette guerre, j'ai appris une quantité phénoménale de sorts, autant pour me défendre et soigner mes blessures, que pour attaquer.

_Fulguris_ est un de ceux-là. Il provoque un éclair bleu semblable à une lame, et traverse le corps de mon adversaire.

C'est ce sort que je lui ai jeté.

Je n'ai pas réagi, ma baguette réagissait presque toute seule (ou était-ce mon instinct?) et je tournais autour de moi en essayant de toucher le plus de Mangemorts possible.

Et il était derrière moi. Il a reçu mon sort en pleine poitrine.

J'ai su que c'était lui, car ses cheveux blonds dépassaient de son masque, et parce qu'il n'a pas crié, ni pleuré. Tous les autres Mangemorts hurlaient de joie ou de douleur autour de nous, mais lui restait comme à son habitude : de marbre.

Il a porté sa main à sa blessure et je n'ai plus vu que ce sang, _son sang_, rouge à en faire blêmir un vampire.

Il n'a pas tenu vingt secondes debout, et moi je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde avant de courir pour le rattraper.

C'était Malfoy, nous étions un jour de bataille, il était l'ennemi... mais je l'ai soigné. J'ai même jeté un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements rouges; certainement un acte compulsif, irréfléchi, pour tenter d'effacer mon erreur.

Je savais qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt. Alors, j'ai appelé Snape. Il était espion pour l'Ordre, il avait donc tout fait pour ne pas être présent lors de cette bataille, pour ne pas compromettre sa couverture. Mais il est venu quand même et a emmené Malfoy. Personne ne m'a vu faire, du moins je l'espère.

J'ai appris deux mois plus tard que Malfoy s'était totalement remis de sa blessure... mais moi je n'arrivais toujours pas à me débarrasser de ma culpabilité.

Ron et Hermione ont cru que c'était le choc de la bataille et la peine d'avoir perdu tant d'amis qui m'ont fait me renfermer sur moi-même. Mais même si ça en faisait partie, ça n'avait rien à voir.

J'ai toujours clamé haut et fort que je haïssais Draco Malfoy, que si l'occasion m'était donnée, je le tuerais sans hésiter.

Mais ce jour-là, je m'en suis trouvé incapable. J'ai paniqué pour la deuxième fois, et je ne l'ai pas tué. C'est comme si c'était au-dessus de mes forces... et encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**OoOoOoO**

-Mort?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, alors que ce mot tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Mes mains tremblent, mon corps entier tremble. Madame Pomfresh vous dira que c'est normal, que c'est parce que je viens de me réveiller de trois jours de coma, que la nouvelle, bien que très bonne pour eux tous, est dure à avaler pour moi.

Mort.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ce mot signifiait quelque chose d'aussi important. Des morts il y en a eu énormément pendant cette guerre, et par le passé j'en ai connu encore plus, et de personne qui m'étais chère.

Mais cette mort-là est différente, car cette mort-là signe ma liberté, la fin de ce lourd fardeau qui était le mien.

_Voldemort est mort._

Je l'ai tué, j'ai réussi. Enfin.

Hermione a les larmes aux yeux, mais ce sont des larmes de joie, Ron sourit de toutes ses dents et me serre l'épaule à m'en faire mal, sans cesser de répéter : « Tu l'as eu mon pote, tu l'as eu! ».

Et Ginny... Ginny a passé ses bras autour de mon coup et m'enlace de toutes ses forces.

Ils sont heureux, et le visage radieux de Mac Gonagall et des autres membres de l'Ordre derrière elle n'ont rien à leur envier.

C'est fini, enfin, tout est terminé.

-Et Malfoy? Demandais-je soudainement.

Car il était là. Il a tenu sa parole : il s'est écarté au dernier moment et j'ai pu le tuer grâce à sa trahison.

-Malfoy? Il a été arrêté, comme tous les autres Mangemorts. Ils seront jugés et envoyés à Azkaban dans la semaine, me répond la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Mon soulagement semble se stopper à ces mots. J'acquiesce silencieusement, et je réponds à l'étreinte de Ginny pour oublier cette boule d'angoisse qui vient de naître au creux de ma gorge.

Je refoule ces mauvaises pensées : je dois penser à l'avenir. Voldemort est mort à présent, je suis libre. Je dois tourner la page. Complètement.

-Je suis si contente que tu sois en vie, me chuchote Ginny.

-Moi aussi.

Sa sollicitude me touche, et une idée germe en moi. Je regarde Ron et je le vois me sourire d'un air entendu.

Bien, nous verrons. Pour l'instant j'ai seulement besoin de repos...

**OoOoOoO**

_**5 ans plus tard**_

-Où est-il? Demande Ron à sa sœur.

-Dans son bureau, entends-je Ginny lui répondre.

Des pas résonnent et ils entrent dans mon lieu privé.

Je suis penché sur une tonne de paperasse. Ma baguette repose sagement à côté de moi et à ma droite se trouve une table emplie de potions et de chaudrons chauds qui bouillent tranquillement.

Je ne relève pas la tête à leur arrivée. Il faut que je finisse de lire ces lettres. Des lettres de filatures que j'ai commandé moi-même auprès des Aurors les plus discrets et les plus sûrs que je connaisse.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione sont venus nous rendre visite.

-J'arrive, marmonné-je.

J'entends Ginny bafouiller qu'elle va préparer un thé, et Hermione lui répond qu'elle veut l'aider.

La porte se referme et je me sais seul avec Ron.

Il attend tranquillement que je finisse ma lettre. Je la termine le cœur battant, et laisse mon travail à regret pour me retourner vers lui... et recevoir un magnifique crochet du droit.

Je tombe violemment sur ma chaise et me retiens autant que je peux à mon bureau, ma main gauche sur ma joue meurtrie.

Ron est en colère, et pas une petite colère. Ses oreilles sont rouges, ses sourcils sont froncés, il respire fort. Je crois qu'il contient cette haine depuis longtemps...

-Putain Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous? Me hurle-t-il. Quand je t'ai laissé épouser ma sœur, j'étais persuadé que l'on s'était compris et que tu ne reviendrais JAMAIS là-dessus.

De son menton il me désigne les lettres à côté de moi.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, lui dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

Je ne comprends pas, que lui arrive-t-il? Je fais mon travail, rien de plus.

Il rit jaune, ses mains sur ses hanches, et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne vois pas? Merde Harry, tu es totalement obsédé par ce... connard de Serpentard! Tu le fais suivre, tu surveilles le moindre de ses pas jusqu'à faire des heures sup' et oublier ta vie de famille! Depuis quand n'es-tu pas allé chercher Albus à l'école? Te souviens-tu de son dernier dessin? Après Poudlard, je pensais que tout était redevenu dans l'ordre, ajoute-t-il avec un regard méprisant.

Ça y est, je sais de quoi il veut parler. Après la guerre, j'ai été plusieurs jours en convalescence. Lorsque j'en suis sorti, je suis resté un long moment chez les Weasley. Ginny et moi nous sommes rapprochés. J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait un faible pour moi, et que Ron m'autoriserait à sortir avec elle pour la rendre heureuse.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je croyais que ce que je considérais comme étant ma crise d'homosexualité était passé. Maintenant, j'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais je sais que ce n'était pas une crise et que me marier avec Ginny était une erreur.

-Tu crois encore que je suis une erreur de la nature? Merci Ron, j'apprécie, dis-je calmement en me massant la mâchoire.

Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Il y a des sujets qu'il vaut mieux éviter.

-Non, je crois que tu te fous encore dans la merde la tête la première et que tu ne fais rien pour en sortir, répondit-il.

Il fait les cent pas, sa tête entre ses mains. Son ton est à la fois désespéré, colérique et... compatissant. Ce dernier sentiment m'est nouveau. Aurait-il pitié de moi? Pourquoi?

Je crois que même lui ne sait plus où toute cette histoire nous mène.

-Je me suis renseigné auprès du bureau principal des aurors, il n'y aucune enquête officielle ouverte sur Malfoy. Alors, explique-moi POURQUOI tu passes tes journées à le filer? Tu en veux encore après son cul?

Sa dernière phrase fait naître un torrent de flamme dans ma poitrine. Je me redresse à sa hauteur et le menace :

-Si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour vous protéger! Vous aviez raison, Malfoy est très dangereux. J'ai réussi à récolter des débuts de preuves comme quoi il serait impliqué dans une secte de magie noire. Il cherche à gagner en pouvoir, il a déjà appris beaucoup avec Voldemort!

Ron me regarde comme si j'étais fou et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de l'être. Je m'emporte toujours un peu trop quand il s'agit de lui.

-Harry, s'il est si dangereux que ça, pourquoi l'as-tu gracié d'Azkaban? Me demande-t-il.

Je reste coi.

Pourquoi l'ais je gracié? Par pitié? Pour me faire pardonner ma lamentable erreur pendant la guerre? Parce que j'ai failli le tuer? Même si c'était mon devoir?

Une image s'impose à moi soudainement : celle de Malfoy derrière les barreaux, en habits noirs et gris, le visage fermé et les yeux ternes.

Je secoue vivement ma tête.

Je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'envoyer à Azkaban. Cette image ne correspondait tellement pas à celle que j'avais de Malfoy... Le Malfoy que nous avons connu à Poudlard n'était pas comme ça. Il a mal tourné, mais il reste Malfoy... Un symbole emblématique de mon passé. Je ne pouvais pas le mettre derrière les barreaux.

Ron se rapproche dangereusement de moi, et, quand son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, toute trace de pitié a quitté ses traits. Il me menace alors comme il ne l'a jamais fait avant, et à cet instant j'ai l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, dans notre dortoir lorsque le lien fraternel qui nous unissait a été rompu.

Jamais, même avec la guerre et ces années passées, je n'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir totalement réparé.

Les sentiments humains ne sont pas comme des corps : ils cicatrisent mal, très mal. Une écorchure sur votre genou guérira en quelques jours, mais une blessure dans votre âme mettra des années à se refermer.

-Si tu laisses tomber ma sœur, ou si j'apprends que tu fricotes avec lui ou avec n'importe qui d'autre, tu auras à faire à moi, Harry. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te le dire, mais tu dérailles complètement. Arrête cette enquête, où je te fais renvoyer du Ministère.

Je frissonne, mais ne réponds pas. Très bien, comme il voudra.

Je sauverais les apparences, mais les apparences seulement...

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Draco**

_**6 ans plus tard**_

Depuis la mort de mon très cher et estimé maître, Lord Voldemort, je suis devenu un « ex-Mangemort ».

Mort qui ne m'a pas empêché de continuer mes activités illicites et de traiter avec la magie noire comme bon il me semblait.

Aujourd'hui, aux yeux de tous, je suis le fils héritier de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort reconnu et emprisonné à vie à Azkaban, et de Narcissa Black, Mangemorte repentie qui fut tuée après la guerre par un groupe d'extrémistes antimages noirs.

Voilà 11 ans de ça, ma mère et moi avons été graciés par l'Élu en personne, j'ai nommé Potter le Balafré, après avoir présenté nos plus profondes et sincères excuses au mangenmagot tout entier. Nous étions donc tous les deux des Mangemorts repentis. Et depuis ce jour, je travaille d'arrache-pied sur mon image pour redorer le nom des Malfoy : œuvres de charité, orphelinats (très présents après la guerre), galas caritatifs, dons en tout genre, etc. J'ai même été jusqu'à sympathiser avec d'anciens Gryffondors! Chose qui n'a pas beaucoup plu à Potter et la belette. Mais mis à part eux, tout le monde m'aime. Et je ne dis pas ça pour paraître prétentieux, c'est juste la vérité. Je n'ai qu'à sourire doucement pour qu'on me lance un « oh, bonjour monsieur Malfoy! » ou un « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Draco? ».

Quelle bande de pigeons, je vous jure. Vous voulez que je vous dise un secret? Au fond de moi, je les hais tous. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Rien que les regarder me fait pitié. Ils paraissent heureux depuis la fin de la guerre, ils font comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si leur couple n'avait pas été brisé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas perdu d'enfants ou de proches, comme s'ils n'avaient pas découvert que leur voisin était en fait dans le camp adverse. Ils vont au travail et ignorent les travaux que le ministère effectue dans leur dos pour que tout paraisse parfaitement... normal.

La banalité du quotidien, voilà ce que chacun a essayé de retrouver durant ces onze dernières années. Et il faut croire qu'ils ont réussi. Bien sûr, je ne nie pas que chacun ait souffert, que derrière leur sourire se soit caché des larmes, qu'au début il leur ait fallu du temps pour se reconstruire. Moi aussi j'ai été très amoché pendant cette guerre, mais contrairement à eux je ne l'oublie pas, je ne veux pas l'oublier, et c'est de ces erreurs et de ces peines que j'en ai réitéré ma philosophie : dans ce monde, soit on vous marche dessus, soit c'est vous qui marchez sur les autres.

Je n'étais rien à Poudlard en comparaison à ce que je suis maintenant. Mon arrogance, ma fierté et ma force sont ridicules à côté de la crainte, du respect et des pouvoirs que j'ai acquis durant la guerre. Ma persévérance a payé.

Oui, peut-être est-ce en partie dû à la mort de Voldemort. Bien sûr je le haïssais, cependant je respectais sa puissance magique et son savoir. J'ai pu avoir quelques leçons particulières avec lui avant sa mort, et cet avant-goût m'a laissé quelque peu... frustré. La magie noire est tellement plus puissante et vaste que la magie blanche. Son pouvoir est sans limites. Je comprends qu'on nous l'ait interdit à Poudlard, mais pourquoi est-elle aussi interdite dans le monde magique? Il y a tellement à découvrir. Qui n'a jamais voulu savoir voler, refaire vivre un proche mort ou contrôler un dragon par sa seule capacité mentale? Pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut, quand on le veut. Voilà la liberté que je recherche.

Blaise m'a dit une fois que mes ambitions étaient trop folles et qu'un jour je retomberais violemment sur Terre. Peut-être a-t-il raison, peut-être pas. En tout cas, la place du puissant mage noir est libre, et grâce à Potter, encore une fois, tous mes autres concurrents ont été éliminés.

Oui, Potter est devenu auror, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, quelle bonne surprise! Il fait un travail remarquable, est marié à une psychomage diplômée de Londres, j'ai nommée Ginny Weasley, qui a donné naissance à un adorable rejeton qui, pour couronner le tout, se prénomme Albus Severus Potter. Sa place de père et d'ancien héros du monde magique lui a permis de garder une très bonne moyenne dans les sondages de Sorcière Hebdo et La Gazette.

Tout comme moi, Potter est respecté et admiré. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, à choisir entre un ex-Mangemort repenti et Harry Potter, la populace élit le binoclard sans hésiter.

Toujours en travers de mon chemin Potty, les choses n'ont pas changé de ce côté-là...

Pour ma part, comme le Ministère m'a fermé ses portes en me faisant gentiment comprendre que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans les paperasses gouvernementales, je me suis naturellement tourné vers la médicomagie, la deuxième branche professionnelle la plus appréciée chez les sorciers. Quoi de plus noble que de sauver des vies humaines?

Je suis irréprochable, n'est-ce pas? Qui irait douter de ma bonne foi? Même moi je me dégoûte parfois...

Mon travail consiste plus précisément en la recherche de remèdes et de potions magiques contre les maladies dites incurables. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de soigner une centaine de patients chaque année pour des maladies moins graves.

Aujourd'hui, comme chaque autre jour, je me rends donc à St-Mangouste. Il est précisément 7 h 52 et après un dernier coup d'œil dans mon miroir, je descends au rez-de-chaussée, prêt à partir. Pour des raisons pratiques et surtout patrimoniales, j'ai décidé de garder le Manoir Malfoy. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois de travaux et de nuits blanches pour réussir enfin à me réhabituer à cette maison qui était la mienne avant de devenir le quartier général de Voldemort.

Je me suis mariée et ma femme, de noble lignée cela va de soi, s'appelle Altheda Nothington. Comme tous les matins, elle m'attend dans le hall pour me souhaiter une bonne journée.

Oui, moi aussi j'ai mes petites habitudes. Inutile de vous préciser qu'elles m'ennuient terriblement.

Altheda est une jolie femme : longs cheveux bruns, yeux noirs bien dessinés, assez grande, mais avec une taille fine et une silhouette tout en courbures. D'origine bulgare, c'est un ancien top modèle qui a su arrêter son travail au profit de sa vie de famille.

Encore une fois, irréprochable.

Je l'embrasse rapidement, froidement même, et sors enfin transplaner. Je sais qu'elle ne sourit pas en me voyant, car depuis la naissance de Scorpius, notre lit conjugal est... comment dire? Glacial. J'avais besoin d'un héritier, et je l'ai eu, c'est tout ce qu'il me suffisait.

Je n'ai jamais aimé le sexe trop doux et trop sensible, à mon goût, avec une femme. Alors maintenant que Scorpius est né, je vais voir ailleurs. Je suis resté moi-même, quelque part.

Une nouvelle journée commence, et j'espère bien que cette fois-ci, elle sera différente.

~*~

-Je prends ma pause Elizabeth. Prévenez-moi si le patient réagit au traitement, dis-je rapidement à mon assistante.

-Vous sortez? Me demande-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix, alors que je récupère ma cape dans mon cabinet.

-Oui je mange dehors ce midi, mais je serai toujours joignable, lui précisé-je.

-Oh dommage, je pensais vous inviter à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Bon déjeuné, me répond-elle avec son grand sourire badigeonné de brillant à lèvres rose.

Comme si cette cruche avait besoin de tout savoir sur moi. Draguer un homme marié, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Heureusement pour elle, j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

Il est midi et demi, et j'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise sur le chemin de traverse. Une fois par mois environ nous déjeunons ensemble. Je m'acquiers de sa santé et lui me fait des remontrances quant à ma façon de vivre.

Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Lorsque je le retrouve, Blaise est assis au soleil, à la terrasse du restaurant Potiron, et m'attend impatiemment. Il est plus nerveux que d'habitude, ce n'est pas normal.

-Bonjour Blaise, lui dis-je lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

Il ne sourit pas, et il ne se redresse même pas pour m'accueillir, se contentant d'un hochement sec de la tête.

-Tu es en retard. Alors quoi de neuf? Toujours à cirer les pompes de la haute société?

-Et toi toujours à ranger les petits papiers de McGonagall? Réponds-je du tac au tac.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, hein?

Son ton est dangereux. Il est vraiment étrange.

Il peut m'avertir autant qu'il le veut, il sait que je suis dix fois plus puissant que lui. Si à Poudlard nos forces magiques étaient à peu près égales et que je ne l'aurais provoqué pour rien au monde, aujourd'hui tout est différent.

-Si au moins tu t'occupais correctement de ta femme et de ton enfant.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu es devenu un homme respectable, Blaise, répliqué-je.

Je fais signe au serveur et il m'apporte un café noir sans sucre.

-Non, mais moi, contrairement à toi, je regarde les choses en face. Sais-tu que Pansy a replongé?

Ah, alors c'est ça.

Je bois une gorgée.

-Je l'avais prévenu, réponds-je.

Pansy est accroc à une drogue qui a fait son apparition sur l'Allée des Embrumes après la guerre. Elle a fait des ravages jusqu'à deux ans après sa mise en vente. Les sorciers devenus trop pauvres ou trop malheureux à cause de la guerre en ont beaucoup consommé. Ils appelaient ça le « _sweet dreams _». J'ai trouvé une sorte d'antidote à cette drogue, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a valu mon poste à St-Mangouste.

Il n'existe plus de drogués comme Pansy aujourd'hui. Seuls les cas les plus graves ou les jeunes en manque de sensations fortes en prennent encore.

-Il ne suffit pas de boire le _Nightmare M _pour s'en sortir, un peu de bonne volonté est nécessaire.

Blaise se jette subitement sur moi et m'attrape par le col, renversant mon reste de café sur la table.

-Arrête de jouer au con! Tu sais qu'elle a tout donné pour nous pendant cette putain de guerre!

Oui, Pansy n'a fait que trainer dans nos pattes durant la guerre. Elle savait que nous étions devenus des Mangemorts et elle, en sorcière neutre, faisait tout son possible pour nous « ramener à la raison ». D'après ses dires soit nous avions perdu la tête, peut-être à cause d'un Imperium, soit nous avions une bonne raison de nous comporter de la sorte et son but était de découvrir quoi.

Énervé par toute son agitation, j'ai fini par lui avouer mes véritables raisons.

_« Tu mens. Je te connais Draco, tu n'es pas comme ça, au fond tu es quelqu'un de bon. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer comme ça?_ » avait-elle répondu.

_« Tout le monde »_, avais-je répondu.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la guerre, lorsque nous étions sûrs que Voldemort perdrait, que Blaise lui a à son tour avoué son secret : il était un espion. Il ne me l'avait pas dit à moi non plus, mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Je l'avais deviné depuis le début, et je ne l'aurais jamais trahit, car de toute façon moi-même j'étais une sorte d'espion à mon propre compte.

Alors oui, Pansy s'est démenée pour nous pendant la guerre, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé.

Je renvoie un regard furieux à Blaise.

-Et je n'avais pas besoin d'elle! Si tu l'avais laissé croire que tu étais un espion depuis le début, alors peut-être ne serait-elle pas dans un état aussi pitoyable!

-Et toi alors?! Tu n_'es_ même pas un espion, Draco, tu es pire que ça!

Un rictus amer ourle mes lèvres. Il ne comprend pas, comme tous les autres.

Blaise me relâche et se rassoit, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets tout autour de lui. Personne n'a réagi à son excès de colère, il a de la chance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ton histoire d'intégration à Poudlard? Me lance-t-il.

Voilà, nous touchons au but de cet entretien. Le serveur revient vers nous avec deux petites assiettes de viennoiseries. Il sait qu'on ne les mangera pas, mais c'est l'établissement qui veut ça.

-Je veux remplacer Pomfresh, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle partait en retraite, réponds-je vaguement.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! McGo et moi-même savons très bien que ce qui t'intéresse ce sont les livres de Poudlard. Tu veux quoi? Finir tes expériences médicinales pour le bien de tous ou achever ta formation de grand mage noir?

Je ne réponds pas. Blaise réattaque.

-Tu sais que Potter revient à Poudlard lui aussi? Il a déjà failli te tuer une fois, il n'hésitera pas à recommencer, je te conseille de rester loin de lui.

Un éclair bleu surgissant du passé voile mes yeux. Une douleur aigüe, mais irréelle me transperce la poitrine. J'arrête de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Potter... Oui je sais qu'il sera là-bas, et je sais aussi que retourner à Poudlard remettra sur table notre ancienne, quoique toujours virulente, animosité.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai besoin de ces manuels de magie.

Et puis, après ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre, je sais que Potter ne m'attaquera plus avec des sorts de magie noire. Il aurait trop la trouille. Et puis onze ans se sont quand même écoulé, depuis il est devenu un homme exemplaire qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche – contre coup de la guerre sûrement.

Moi par contre, ce n'est pas le cas. Malheureusement pour lui... .

-Je posterai ma candidature. Personne n'osera s'opposer à moi, tu le sais et elle le sait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais rien d'illégal à Poudlard, et je ne toucherai pas à vos étudiants. Par contre, je ne vous promets rien pour Potter, lui dis-je.

Je lui adresse un signe de tête et après m'être essuyé la bouche, je me relève.

-Bien j'ai du travail à finir et un fils à aller chercher à l'école ce soir. Bonne fin de journée, Blaise.

Je commence à lui tourner le dos puis je me ravise :

-Pour Pansy... Je t'enverrais d'autres antidotes et des potions antirêve et antidépression par hibou postal.

**OoOoOoO**

Ma candidature aboutit deux semaines plus tard, soit une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire. Je vous épargne la satisfaction que j'ai ressentie en apprenant la nouvelle. Ma femme a pris cette décision pour une tentative de rapprochement avec mon fils qui entre cette même année à Poudlard.

Je la laisse croire ce qu'elle veut. Si cela peut m'éviter les disputes conjugales, je prends.

Et c'est ainsi que ce matin je prends le train pour Poudlard en compagnie de mon fils. Cela fait onze ans que je ne suis plus monté dans le Poudlard Express. Et cette fois-ci j'y monte en tant que professeur, enfin médicomage tout du moins.

Sur le quai, je laisse Scorpius trouver seul le chemin des wagons pour première année alors que je me dirige vers celui réservé aux professeurs et au personnel de Poudlard.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ce wagon que je m'accorde un sourire de contentement. Bien, maintenant que je suis là, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur se met à battre plus rapidement alors que je parcours le wagon à la recherche d'un compartiment avec des places libres. J'évite d'anciens professeurs - ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'eux, non, c'est juste que la perspective de me faire interroger par eux m'ennuie.

« Comment va votre femme? Et votre enfant? Il entre à Poudlard cette année, n'est-ce pas? Était-il stressé par son départ? Votre femme va bien se sentir seule » et je vous passe les meilleurs.

Au dernier wagon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'y entrer, espérant y trouver une place libre et être au calme.

Cependant, alors que la porte coulisse et que je vois qui est à l'intérieur, mon cœur rate un battement.

_Il est là._

Je ne pensais pas le voir si tôt. Et surtout pas dans ce train. Heureusement pour moi, et pour lui je présume, il n'est pas seul. Un jeune professeur, d'une vingtaine d'années lui aussi, est assis sur la banquette en face.

Il me sourit et je dois dire que je le trouve fort attirant. Châtain, cheveux courts, mais pas trop, sourire blanc très charmant, et des yeux bleu-gris clairs. Il me fait brièvement penser à Lupin. Peut-être à cause de l'aura de gentillesse qu'il dégage. Cependant, malgré toute sa bonne humeur apparente, il y a une sorte de curiosité perverse dans ses yeux. Et celle-ci, qui était précédemment dirigé vers Potter il y a à peine quelques minutes, s'est subitement dirigée vers moi à mon arrivée.

Et vous pouvez me croire, il semble vraiment aimer ce qu'il voit.

-Puis-je? Demandé-je par politesse.

À l'inverse de son voisin, Potter arrête de sourire à mon entrée. Son visage parait impassible, mais ses yeux trahissent une surprise et une crainte que je devine facilement, car je ressens la même chose.

-Mais bien sûr! Vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy, je présume? Notre nouveau médicomage? Je me présente je suis Darren Doom, professeur d'Histoire de la magie, me dit l'inconnu en se levant pour me serrer la main.

Potter se lève lui aussi, mais plus par automatisme me semble-t-il.

Je serre la main de Darren avec fermeté.

-Enchanté, dis-je poliment.

-Je parlais justement de votre admission avec Harry. Je pense que les présentations ne sont pas à faire, rajoute-t-il en se tournant vers le Balafré.

Ma gorge s'assèche. Tout ce que le public sait de moi et Potter, c'est qu'il m'a sauvé la mise pendant mon procès il y a onze ans, en affirmant ce que j'avais caché à tous : que j'étais (enfin pas vraiment) un espion au service de l'Ordre.

Rien de plus.

-Effectivement, dis-je. Potter.

-Malfoy, répond-il en évitant mon regard.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne pour une brève étreinte, et rien que celle-ci me brûle la peau.

Plus de onze ans sans contact, sans marque.

Je m'assieds sur la place libre à côté de Darren, et celui-ci engage directement la discussion avec moi. Ce qui permet à Potter de trouver une échappatoire par la fenêtre.

Bien, cela me laissera du temps avec ce nouveau et alléchant professeur. Et ça détendra un peu l'atmosphère, du moins je l'espère.

-Alors comme ça McGonagall a démis Binns de ses fonctions? Lui demandé-je.

-Oui, elle a remarqué qu'en fait peu d'élèves suivaient les cours d'histoire de la magie.

-C'est pas trop tôt, marmonné-je.

Darren enchaîne très vite sur le départ de Pomfresh et mes recherches en médicomagie. Je lui réponds sans réfléchir; mes yeux se perdent sur le visage de Potter.

Il a changé. Onze ans… Comme moi il est devenu un homme.

Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs qu'avant, mais au lieu d'être totalement désordonnés, ils retombent avec élégance autour de son visage. Ce dernier est plus allongé et plus marqué par le temps que lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Une petite cicatrice blanche creuse sa joue droite, mais sa plus célèbre marque en forme d'éclair a disparu.

Je remarque qu'une moue d'agacement et d'ennui barre son visage et déforme ses lèvres. Quelques rides y sont visibles : il doit avoir l'habitude de cet air-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me dérange.

Je me force à détourner les yeux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Darren qui continue à me poser des questions.

Et puis, Potter semble assez énervé comme ça sans que je lui donne en plus l'envie de me dépecer.

-Nous arrivons! Lâche Darren au bout d'un moment. Vous savez, après le banquet quelques professeurs se réunissent souvent pour prendre un café et discuter de tout et de rien. J'aime bien m'y rendre moi-même, c'est un véritable moment de détente, continue-t-il avec son sourire si particulièrement attractif.

-J'accepte avec joie de me joindre à vous, dis-je.

Pour faire bonne figure, comme toujours, et aussi pour voir ce que va répondre Potter.

Mais il ne tourne pas la tête vers nous et Darren ne lui pose pas la question.

Bien, quand il le faut... Je scotch un faux sourire à mes lèvres et lui demande de ma voix la plus polie et la plus neutre :

-Et toi, Potter?

Il sursaute. Il devait vraiment être perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard glisse rapidement sur moi avant de retourner vers la fenêtre.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il sans grande conviction.

Le train ralentit et finit par s'arrêter totalement. Il est le premier à se lever et prendre sa valise pour quitter le wagon. Darren, lui, prend tout son temps. Je le soupçonne de vouloir me suivre.

Dehors, l'air est frais. Il sent bon la rentrée et l'automne. Il fait déjà nuit et quelques torches ont été allumées pour éclairer notre chemin.

Je repère Potter qui se tient près de l'autre demi-géant d'Hagrid. Il m'adresse un regard et cette fois-ci il ne retient pas sa haine. Je lui souris et me détourne.

Au loin, Poudlard brille de mille éclats.

Ça fait du bien d'être à nouveau là...

_À suivre_

_**Mot de l'auteure** : Alors ? Vous voulez savoir comment Harry et Draco vont pouvoir coexister à Poudlard ? A vos reviews dans ce cas ;) !_

_Bisous à tous et merci encore d'avoir lu jusque là !_

_PS : La suite de PIRATES arrivera surement en fin de weekend ou lundi dans la matinée. Je m'accorde le droit d'aller voir Arthur et les Minimoys en avant première dimanche :D ! (bonne séance à ceux et celles qui y vont aussi ;) _


End file.
